JOURNEY: Ripple Effect
by cranksta
Summary: Ichigo must now find away to make it in his new life with a sister in tow, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON
1. Chapter 1

JOURNEY

Ripple Effect

_Urahara's Store _

"Ichigo stop it," Rukia whispered in hushed tones.

"I don't know what you're talking about I'm sleeping." Ichigo whispered back.

"You're supposed to be resting." Rukia said with her back to Ichigo.

"I am resting." Ichigo said as his lips touched the back of Rukia's neck sending chills down her spine.

"Then what is your hand doing." Rukia said in a stern voice trying to hide her mounting excitement.

"I don't know, like I said I'm sleeping." PACK, a slap across Ichigo's face caused his hand from moving any further down Rukia's stomach. "What the HELL," Ichigo yelled in a whisper, "I'm fricken injured over here."

"Just thought I'd wake you up," Rukia said with a giggle, her face now facing Ichigo's face her lavender eyes staring into his light brown ones, "Wouldn't want you molesting me in your sleep after all."

"I was just trying to get comfortable," Ichigo said in mocking defense.

"WE ARE IN A STORE, THAT IS FILLED WITH STUPID EAVESDROPPERS," Rukia said in a very hushed tone, "I will not have our firs…" Rukia stopped as she saw the silhouette of a black cat dart across the window. "See," Rukia pointed at the window, "Yoruichi was right outside."

"You know there are cats in the world." Ichigo said his frustration building.

"Ya, and they all can use flash step too."

Ichigo pulled Rukia closer to him and buried his face in her hair as his hand slowly traced her neck and down her shoulders gently pushing down her oversized shirt she wore.

"Ichigo!" Rukia said with a smile.

"What, I'm a sleep again," He said his lips inches from her own. His hand moved from her shoulder and Rukia couldn't help but let out a small sigh of protest, but Ichigo was a quick thinker (even in his supposed sleep), his hand immediately moved to her stomach and slowly resumed its upward path up Rukia's stomach.

"If Byakuya finds out," Rukia said her lips moving gently over Ichigo's.

"Fine, fine," Ichigo said in a defeated voice, "well how about a kiss good-night then."

Rukia moved closer to kiss Ichigo, when a reiatsu that had become all too familiar entered the room. Rukia immediately jumped out of the bed and Ichigo turned instinctively reaching for his zanpaktou, "Ichigo," Isshin said in a commanding voice.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Ichigo said somewhat irritated at the interruption.

Isshin was not his usual jolly self. He had a stern look on his face that made Ichigo immediately sit up in his bed. Ichigo grimaced in pain at the sudden movements, his wounds not fully healed. "Ichigo, I just wanted to say, you won't be seeing me for awhile." The look on Isshin's face made Ichigo worry just a bit.

"I know, we discussed this before.." Ichigo trailed off, "Before, everything happened."

"No," Isshin said, "Many things have changed since we spoke of your decision to leave the human world behind."

"I know."

"No, you don't. Now shut up for once and let me…" Isshin trailed off, "Look Ichigo there are a lot of things I know you want to ask me, a lot of explanations I owe you, but.."

"Dad what's wrong."

"Something happened to your sisters."

"What!!" Ichigo said jumping out of the bed ignoring the pain that shot through his body, "Is it because.."

"No, it," Isshin said as he put a hand an Ichigo's shoulder and looked him in the eye, "It's because of me son, I tried to hide, tried to…. But I couldn't, should have known."

"Dad, what the hell is going on?" Ichigo said as he grabbed Isshin.

"They have…" Isshin paused and moved away from Ichigo, "They have awakened."

Ichigo's eyes widened, he didn't even notice that blood was now pouring out of the many wounds he had on his body. "Where are…."

"Enough!" Isshin shouted, "Enough son. They for now are resting. You will have a very difficult path ahead of you, and I can't be there for you." Isshin said his tears now falling from his eyes.

"Dad, please tell me…"

"You're almost as powerful as me, and you're still so young," Isshin said with a weak smile. Ichigo tried to interrupt but Isshin waved him quite, "I want to be there for you, but well you're strong enough to handle yourself, I have to take care of your sister now."

"Dad what are you talking about," Ichigo asked a cold chill sweeping over his body.

Isshin handed Ichigo a small charm, "If you ever need me, REALLY need me, break it." Isshin said his face stern, "Karin," Isshin called.

Kurosaki Karin timidly walked into the room. Ichigo dropped to his knees tears falling from his face as he starred at Karin in a pure black kimono, a large zanpaktou strapped to her back, "No," Ichigo whispered.

"Ichigo," Isshin said in a strong voice, "The Kurosaki family has fallen, only clan Shiba remains. Take care of Karin."

"What, what about Yuzu," Ichigo said through sobs.

"Yuzu, takes after her mother, there are things that must be done." Isshin said as he knelt down and wrapped his arm around Ichigo and beckoned Karin to come as well. Karin quickly ran into his father's embrace. "I love you two so much." Isshin said his tears choking his words, "I'm sorry I won't be around for awhile, but Yuzu needs, special, special care." Isshin stood up and looked at two of his children, "Karin don't be like your idiot brother over here, trying to run before he can crawl. Learn from your zanpaktou, learn its name, its strengths, trust it, and it will trust you."

"Yes, dad." Karin said through tears.

"Ichigo, very shortly you will be forced to make another decision. Remember, the command your mother gave you, never give up, never surrender, and LIVE, my son Live."

"Will we ever se…"

"If all goes according to plan, then yes, but we now walk on two separate paths. Take care of each other, grow strong, I'll see you." Isshin turned to leave.

"Dad," Karin yelled as she hugged him, "Sorry, for always, for always.."

"I love you, never forget that, and never forget how to laugh." Isshin looked over to Ichigo who still clung to Isshin's sleeve, "Remember you two, only break those charms when absolutely necessary," Isshin smiled and said, "There expensive as hell, and I don't work anymore." With that Isshin was gone.

Karri turned and looked at Ichigo, her eyes filled with tears and then she noticed the blood, "Ichi, your bleeding."

"It's nothing." Ichigo said standing up, "So, you know its name yet?"

Karin put her head down, "I think, I think she called herself Kai Ewa."

(_Authors note: Kai Ewa Hawaiian for water of life. Eh I can make up whatever name I want to for a zanpaktou, Japan and Hawaii our really tight.)_

"You're faster than me, took me months to here Zangetsu speaking to me." Ichigo said. Suddenly Ichigo fell his eyes rolling in the back of his head. The shock of seeing his sister as a shinigami coupled with the fact that most of his wounds reopened caused Ichigo to pass out.

"Ichi!" Karin yelled.

Rukia was instantly beside Ichigo, "Quick Karin help me get him into the bed."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be just fine," Rukia said smiling, "He's just tired and his wounds still haven't fully healed. He just needs rest."

Karin starred at her prone brother as Rukia began to administer healing kidou on Ichigo. Slowly his wounds began to close and his breathing became regular. Karin's hugged Rukia, "Thank you." She whispered.

"It's a small thing; your brother is very strong those wounds would have closed on their own." Rukia said returning the hug.

"Rukia can I, can I sleep with you guys tonight." Karin asked her eyes still focused on her brother who let out a snore.

"I'll leave you two alone.."

"No," Karin said in a sudden loud voice, "I mean no, I want to be around both of you, just for, you know just for tonight." Karin eyes open with fright, "Rukia, what's happening." She said pointing at a faint blue light emanating from Ichigo's body.

Rukia turned and looked at Ichigo and smiled, "He's healing himself, that's his reiatsu."

"Does everyone's, re, reiatsu glow from their bodies?" Karin said her eyes mesmerized by the display of power.

"No," Rukia said smiling at Karin, "But your brother is very powerful and," she hugged Karin, "Probably you too."

Karin felt Kai Ewa stir in response to her brother's reiatsu, "Let's go to bed," Rukia said smiling at Karin.

"Ya." As they walked to the bed Rukia stopped, "What's wrong?" Karin asked.

"The bed, its, its bigger." Rukia said in confusion, and then realizing that the night held to much surprises and questions, she decided not to think on it, "Come on Karin let's get some sleep."

Karin smiled as she slid in-between Ichigo and Rukia. Slowly Ichigo's reiatsu moved to Karin and then to Rukia covering them, embracing them in his strength and soon the two women were fast asleep.

Urahara stood outside of the door leading into the room Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin slept in. "That's a pretty neat trick you did with that bed." Yoruichi said whispering into Urahara's ear, "Now how about you give me the box that's under your bed." Yoruichi said slowly walking away.

"Wait," Urahara said, pulling Yoruichi into him. Her eyes flew open with sock.

"Kisuke!"

Urahara smiled, Yoruichi closed her eyes….

Grimm Jow stood on the roof and starred down on the sleeping Ichigo, "Man, can't believe I lost to such a bitch." PACK, a slipper hit Grimm Jow across the face, "Why, you little.."

Hiyori smiled, "And what does that make you?" Hiyori smiled a mask forming over her face, her black kimono gliding on the night's breeze.

"Ah, when are you going to take that crap off?" Shinji said as another of Hiyori's slippers smacked him across the face.

"When I feel like it." Hiyori said.

"Shall we go?" Halibel said as she slowly put her hand into Grimm Jow's.

"Ya, we're done here." Shinji said as he floated into the sky.

Grimm Jow took one last look at Ichigo and turned to Halibel, "I'll kill him later." She smiled and they followed the rest of the Vizored into the night's sky.

Hiyori watched as the group went off, and then jumped off the roof. Urahara sat on the steps leading into the store Yoruichi lying on his lap. "Oi, I'll be taking off then." Hiyori said.

Urahara tossed her a small cell phone, "In case I need you, or you just want to…"

Hiyori caught the phone and smiled, "You're stupid," she said as she turned to fly off into the sky she turned and whispered, "Dickhead."

Urahara smiled watching his onetime vice-captain disappeared into the star lit sky. He slowly pulled a large silver box from behind his back and placed it on Yoruichi's stomach. She turned to look at him and then the box. She slowly opened it, she let out a small gasp, inside the box was a pure black zanpaktou with a small black box sitting on it. With trembling hands Yoruichi opened the smaller box………

_**Well that begins the paths of my new stories. To find out about Yuzu and Isshin look for my story Family Ties, for Grimm Jow and all those crazy Vizoreds well look Vizoreds, and for more on everyone's favorite bad ass Ichigo, stay right here for further updates.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or its characters, but I do own this story and any new characters made within it.**_

JOURNEY

The Voyage Home

Kurosaki Karin stirred in the large plush bed. The bed was soft and warm, peaceful, she wanted to sleep forever. _I love you two so much, _Isshin's voice echoed in her mind. Karin eyes opened as the events of the night before came flashing back to her. Her father had left her, her life as a human ended, she was all alone.

_Karin._

Karin slowly got up from the bed, where had the voice come from. She looked around the room, it was empty, she was all alone.

_Karin._

Again the strange voice called to her, frightened she clawed at the blanket pulling it slowly to her chin.

_Karin, do you still not know me?_

"Kai, Kai Ewa?" She said her voice shaking with fear.

_Why do you fear me? Do you feel I have chosen in error? Does your fear cloud your eyes from even looking upon me?_

Karin slowly looked up, and beheld a beautiful woman. Her golden brown hair swayed gently on an unfelt breeze, her golden brown skin glistened in the early morning rays of the sun. "What, what are you." Karin asked her eyes transfixed on the woman before her.

_I am your zanpaktou. If you have the courage to move on, I will lend you my power, and together we shall protect that which you hold dear._ The woman moved closer to Karin finally sitting on the bed where she lay.

"How do you know me?" Karin asked her eyes still wide.

_I have known you since your birth._ The woman's voice slowly filling Karin with a warmth that seemed to flow through her entire being.

"How, how could you?

_Surely you must know by now your heritage?_

"Why, why me?" Karin asked her mind reeling from the power that she felt coursing through her.

_You are worthy to wield me_.The woman said a kind smile on her face.

"How can, why would I be worthy?"

_Do you think we zanpaktous choice unwisely? There is no shinigami that may wield a zanpaktou unless one chooses them. I have peered into your soul, I have watched you grow, and have seen the power that you have, the heart that beats in your chest, I have seen all these things and I find you worthy._ The woman leaned in and hugged Karin. Karin returned the hug crying into the woman's golden brown hair, _If you will trust me, I will trust you. If you wield me, I will protect all those you keep in your heart._

Images of her father, brother, sister, and her mother flashed in front of Karin's eyes, "I will trust you." She whispered softly. Karin slowly felt the woman fade the embrace slowly easing, her hand felt something hard materialize in it, she looked down and saw the hilt of her zanpaktou resting comfortably in her hand, its 4' blade sparkling in the sun light, "I will trust you," she whispered again.

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ichigo yelled at the Urahara, "She is a child, she was suppose to start high school this month, her and Yu…"He stopped unable to speak his other sister's name.

"Oi, Ichigo she's only one year younger than you were." Rukia said moving closer to Ichigo.

"I don't care!" He shouted hitting away Rukia's hand, "She's not a fighter, she's, I will not have her live this life."

"Her zanpaktou is quite large," Yoruichi said sitting comfortably at the table starring at the rather large diamond ring on her left hand.

"This is true, that's a sign of the power…" Rukia tried to say before she stopped under Ichigo's glare.

"She is my SISTER!" Ichigo said yelling at everyone in the room, "MY SISTER! Do you think I want this for her, do you think I want her in the line of fire." Ichigo was beginning to lose his temper, his reiatsu shooting from his body. "I have to live this life, I have to protect, not HER, not HER!"

THUD, everyone in the room turned and saw Karin fall by the doorway, "Ichigo, your reiatsu its killing her!" Rukia yelled running over to Karin.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he forced his reiatsu down, then turning to Urahara, "You see," he said pointing at his sister, "She can't even…" Ichigo stopped as Rukia's velvet eyes pierced him.

"Who do you think you are Ichi-nii, who are you to decide my destiny." Karin said her eyes flaring in rage.

"Karin, you don't know what's out there, you have never faced a holl…"

"I HAVE." Karin yelled. "When you first left that summer, when you left us, I fought them, I fought them with Jinta and Ururu, I fought THEM! And we won without your shinigami powers." Karin finished, but Ichigo was no longer looking at her, he was starring at Jinta.

The red haired boy seemed uncharacteristically nervous, "Eh, it wasn't only me," he yelled, "Ururu was there too."

"Yes, and Don Kan'Onji," Ururu added in her small squeaky voice.

"WHAT," Ichigo yelled in shock, "That braided hair freak?"

Rukia crossed her hands over her chest and began to say, "Bahahaha,"

"You shut up," Ichigo yelled, PACK Rukia's slipper connected with his mouth.

Rukia glared at Ichigo and then gave him that stupid creepy smile she always used at school, "Why Ichigo, how can you not like him? His show was our first date."

"Oh," Yoruichi said a smile crossing her face, "Where you trying to get young Rukia scarred so you could hold her in your arms."

Ichigo's face turned a bright red, "Why Ichigo, I had no idea your mind was so dirty," Rukia said in her sweet school girl's voice, "I'm so…"

"Shut up!" Ichigo said scowling as he tried to hide the brightness of his face.

"Ichigo you really do look like a strawberry," Jinta shouted, "STRAWBERRY, STRAWBERRY." He began grabbing Ururu's hand who joined in with her small squeaky voice.

Ichigo began to fume, his face darkening into a deep red, he turned and stomped out of the store, "Come back strawberry," Jinta yelled as everyone began to laugh.

Ichigo sat on the roof of the store, pondering his situation. He had no home anymore, his father along with his sister Yuzu had left leaving nothing but questions in their wake, and to top it off his other sister Karin was now a shinigami. "Damn what the hell I'm I suppose to do?" Ichigo said into the wind, "It's not like I have a place in Soul Society, and I will not subject my sister to life in a barracks." He sat feeling hopeless, there were no more battles to fight, no great war waiting in the distance, just life a life that stretched off into eternity. Ichigo suddenly turned feeling a very faint yet recognizable spirit energy. "Tatsuki," Ichigo whispered to himself.

Ichigo began to follow the small thread of spirit force Tatsuki gave off. He ran jumping over rooftops tell he found her, leaving a karate class. There she stood her black hair flowing in the wind her gi tided tightly with a black belt.

He smiled as he remembered all the times she would beat him down when they spared as kids, _life was so simple back then_, he thought to himself as he sat on the roof of the dojo.

"You know Ichigo, if you're going to spy on someone you really should learn to control that energy thing you shinigamis give off," Tatsuki said without turning around.

Ichigo was shocked, "How, how can you see me?"

"I don't know," Tatsuki said, "It started off slowly. First I would feel you not in your body at times, not just because how the thing in you acted, but that thing gave off a different vibe." Tatsuki said as she walked over to a small hill. "Then I would see you run off during class in a black kimono and a big sword. I don't know small stuff like that. Then it just happened you changed all together, I felt your human body die."

Ichigo had jumped off the roof to stand next to her, "You're my oldest friend," he said starring at the river at the bottom of the hill.

"A friend you left behind." Tatsuki said.

"It wasn't like that," Ichigo said throwing a pebble into the water watching the ripples spread out.

"Your house is destroyed/"

"Ya, long story."

"Your family is gone."

"Ya even longer story." Ichigo said as he threw another pebble into the water. They stood in silence for awhile, just starring at the setting sun, turning the blue sky to a radiant red and pink.

"So," Tatsuki said, "So, I guess I won't see you at graduation."

"I guess not."

"It won't be the same, not seeing your ugly scowling face." Tatsuki laughed despite the tears willing up in her eyes.

"I heard you started dating Keigo," Ichigo said trying to change the subject.

Tatsuki blushed, "What can I say he wore me down." Ichigo began to laugh so hard that he had to sit on the ground, "It's not funny." Tatsuki said glaring at Ichigo.

Ichigo shook his head in an apologetic way, "Take care of him for me." Ichigo said drying his eyes that began to tear from the laughter.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Tatsuki asked smiling at Ichigo.

"That's the question I'm wondering about. For the first time in a long time there's nothing to fight. Have to find a way to live now, well live as a…" Ichigo let the sentence die. CRACK, a punch hit Ichigo in the back of the head, "WHAT THE HELL," Ichigo yelled.

"Look at you, what's with that depressed face?" Tatsuki said smiling, "Making a face like that I can't help but punch you."

Ichigo glared at her, "You want to have a go."

"Ya, sure no sword though."

"Like I'd need Zangetsu to kick your ass," Ichigo took a ready stands a smile across his face, Tatsuki raised her hands.

"Ready?"

"Born…" Ichigo never finished as Tatsuki attacked. They spared for a half hour both putting all their effort into the fight. At the end Ichigo threw a right cross that Tatsuki ducked and countered with a round house kick that connected under his chin.

"Victory," Tatsuki said smiling.

"Damn, still can't win," Ichigo said returning the smile.

Tatsuki smiled and then hugged Ichigo, "Life is the fight Ichigo, that's the real challenge, so kick ass just like you always do and you'll be fine."

"Ya, I guess so," CRACK, another punch connected with Ichigo's head.

"Not I guess so."

Ichigo smiled, "Ya, I will."

"Good." Tatsuki said smiling.

"Take care of everyone for me."

"Ya." Tatsuki said.

"Well, thanks for always being there for me," Ichigo said turning to leave.

"Ichigo," Tatsuki said tears falling from her face. Ichigo turned around, "Are you really a shinigami?"

"Ya, I am."

"When I, when I finally die," Tatsuki said tears still falling from her face, "Will you take me?"

"Don't talk.."

"Ichigo will you take me!"

"Hopefully that won't be for several hundred years.

"That's not an answer."

"When the time comes, I'll be there to guide you on." Ichigo said smiling.

Tatsuki smiled and dried her eyes, "Good, now get the hell out of here and never let me see that depressed look on your face again." Ichigo smiled and then vanished.

"Ah, Tatsuki," a boy from the dojo called.

"Yo," Tatsuki said without turning around.

"Who are you talking to?"

"A memory," Tatsuki said, smiling as she starred off at the river, "Just a memory."

"What a weirdo," the boy said turning back into the dojo.

Ichigo landed on a roof top several hundred yards away and saw Rukia waiting for him, "What was that all about?" She asked.

"Just saying good-bye." Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled and hugged Ichigo. Ichigo closed his eyes allowing himself to enjoy the closeness. Rukia looked up at him, "I love you, you know."

"Ya, I love you too." Ichigo said.

Rukia grabbed his hand, "Come I have something to show you." They dashed over roof tops tell they hit the end of town.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Nowhere, we're here." Rukia said as she pointed to the horizon. Ichigo strained his eyes and saw a shinigami with a humungous afro.

"What do I care about the local shinigami," Ichigo asked, but his protest was stopped as he saw a small tear open in the sky, and a hollow emerging. Ichigo started to draw his zanpaktou, but Rukia grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"We are here to watch." Rukia said.

"Watch but…" Ichigo trailed off as he caught a glimpse of Yoruichi pass by. Ichigo started to speak, but Rukia placed a finger over his mouth.

The hollow emerged and let out a loud roar. The local shinigami drew his zanpaktou and prepared to fight. "Stand down." Yoruichi yelled. The shinigami turned.

"Who the hell…" He never got to finish his sentence, due to the fact that a huge burst of reiatsu exploded from Yoruichi causing the shinigami to fall to the ground.

"Oi, show time," Yoruichi said with a smile.

"What the hell is shee…. NO Karin." Ichigo shouted as he saw his sister appear zanpaktou in hand. Rukia grabbed him, "Let go of me she's not read…"

Karin moved quickly her zanpaktou moving in a blur. The hollow yelled as the zanpaktou sliced down the center of its mask, and it disintegrated. Rukia let go of Ichigo, and he was instantly grabbing Karin, "Are you hurt, are you alright?" Ichigo shouted squeezing Karin by both arms, "Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me." Ichigo shouted.

Karin starred at her brother in fear, she had never seen him this angry before, "Oi Ichigo," Yoruichi called.

"And you!" Ichigo began.

"What," Yoruichi said, "Will you be a hypocrite and not allow your sister to grow in strength. Will you be like your father and ignore her growing power without training her, guiding her?"

"She's my sister!" Ichigo shouted.

"Then train her you fool," Rukia yelled, "Why are brothers always so stubborn when it comes to little sisters."

"Ichi-nii," Karin said grabbing Ichigo, "What else do I have left?" Ichigo hung his head in defeat.

"Alright," Ichigo said turning, "But she's going into the 4th Division."

"She must be…" Rukia began to argue but stopped seeing the pain in Ichigo's eyes, "Alright the 4th Division, we'll begin her training." Ichigo nodded and turned to leave.

"Who the hell are you guys," The afro wearing shinigami asked in a confused voice.

"The newest members of the Shiba clan," Yoruichi said grabbing Karin and vanishing.

"I really got to get another post." The shinigami said starring at the empty air.

"Ah Ichigo, how did everything go." Urahara said his goofy smile wide.

"Eh, sandal-hat I need to talk to you," Ichigo said, Urahara's face became serious.

Urahara pointed to his office door and the two walked in. Ichigo turned to Urahara once in the office and asked, "Does my sister have a hollow in her?"

Urahara starred at Ichigo, for awhile, "No, I don't believe she does."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo said, "This better not be one of your things when you don't tell the whole truth."

"What, you wound me," Urahara said in mocked pain, "I'm nothing more than a poor shop keeper."

"Enough, Sandal-Hat," Ichigo shouted.

Urahara's face became serious again, "No, Ichigo I really don't believe she has one in her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, her power is pure no dark thread runs threw her, and on top of that I ran a full check on her and the test came up negative.

Ichigo shook his head in relief, "One more thing," Ichigo said, "Is she strong, you know st.."

Urahara smiled, "She has the potential to become quite powerful, very powerful indeed. Her ability to control her reiatsu is already better than any three year student in the academy."

"Do you think that she could make it in the 4th Division?"

"I don't see why not, your father like you was a very skilled fighter, but he had very strong healing abilities as well. I see no reason for her not to have that gift," Urahara said smiling.

Knock, knock, "Ah, sensei, please excuse the interruption." Ururu said in a quiet voice.

"Ah, Ururu, come in, come in," Urahara said in a jubilant voice, "what is it."

"The strawberry has a visitor," Ururu said.

"It's Ichigo, ICHIGO it's a man's name." Ichigo yelled.

"Come now strawberry," Urahara said laughing, "let's see who it is." He said walking out of the office. Leaving Ichigo to mutter to himself in anger.

Ichigo walked out of the store and saw a member of the 2nd Division secret police waiting for him. The shinigami bowed, "Kurosaki Ichigo, the Captain-Commander is requesting your presence in Soul Society."

Ichigo turned to look at Urahara and Yoruichi, "I guess it's time then."

Yoruichi smiled, "You'll be fine, I'll come see you."

"Ya, watch out for the gang for me will you." Ichigo said as he walked away.

"Of course," Urahara said.

The shinigami turned and opened up a demon gate, "What's that," Karin asked in shock.

"A door to the next world," Ichigo said grabbing Karin's hand, "Let's go see our new home."

"Ah, excuse me Kurosaki-san," the shinigami said with a bow, "but I was only instructed to bring you…"

A burst of reiatsu forced the shinigami flat on the ground, "This is my sister, Kurosaki Karin, she goes where I go." Ichigo said.

Rukia quickly elbowed Ichigo in the ribs, and then said, "It's all right this girl is a guest of the Kuchiki clan, and I will vouch for her travel."

The shinigami, bowed his head as he tried to stand, "Yes, Kuchiki."

Ichigo turned to Karin, "lets go." He said and then stepped through the door with her and Rukia. The door instantly shut, and Ichigo left the world of the living.

_Ok hope you guys like this and remember all together now Review, Review, REVIEW._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters, but I do own this story line and any other characters I make up along the way : )**_

JOURNEY

The Path in the Sand

(Between two Brothers)

The demon gate opened and Ichigo stepped out, "Oi, Byakuya what am I doing here I thought the old man wanted to see me."

Kuchiki Byakuya starred at Ichigo with cold eyes, "I don't recall giving you permission to speak to me in such a familiar way." Byakuya began to say, but stopped when he realized Ichigo was no longer paying any attention to him.

"Hey, Karin hurry up and get over here." Ichigo yelled at his sister who was standing starring at the large mansion in front of her, "This is Byakuya, Rukia's brother." Ichigo said pointing at Byakuya behind him.

Rukia smiled at Karin, "He's a captain you can tell by the white haori he wears over his kimono."

Karin starred at the tall man in front of her, his long black hair gently floating on the afternoon breeze, "It is an honor to meet you Captain Kuchiki," Karin said bowing low before Byakuya, "I am Kurosaki Karin."

Byakuya, lips formed a very faint smile, "It is an honor to meat you Kurosaki-san, it appears your manners are well above that of your brother's."

Ichigo's face immediately became red with anger and he was about to shout at Byakuya, but Rukia elbowed him in the ribs deflating his rage. "Nii-san, Ichigo and his sister are now full shinigamis," Rukia said in a quiet voice.

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow, "This is interesting news." He said turning to Ichigo, "It appears yet another of your family will be here in Soul Society." Ichigo's scowled at the thought of his sister having to bow before Byakuya.

"Whatever," Ichigo said turning to look at Byakuya, "Anyway I heard the old man wanted to see me."

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto will see you tomorrow," Byakuya said stressing Yammaoto's rank.

Ichigo was surprised by the news, "Well where the hell are we sup…"

Rukia quickly cut off Ichigo, "Nii-san I was wondering if we could allow Ichigo and Karin to stay with us, since Karin was gracious enough to share her room with me when I was stationed on Earth." Ichigo was about to mention his closet that Rukia spent some time in but decided against it after seeing the cold stare Byakuya was still giving him.

Byakuya nodded his head in approval, "Of course," he said eyeing Ichigo, "Kurosaki-san is more than welcome to our dwelling," Byakuya nodded to Karin, "Of course the _two _Kurosakis will be required to sleep in the guest rooms," Byakuya finished glaring at Ichigo. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably under Byakuya stare, "After all we wouldn't want Ichigo to get hurt wondering around the manor."

"Of, of course Nii-san," Rukia said quickly grabbing Ichigo by his sleeve, "I'll be showing Karin around Soul Society." Rukia said as she dragged Ichigo from the manor, and away from the death glare of her brother.

Karin followed slightly behind the two of them as she looked back at the mansion, "Oi, Ichi-san you sure know how to make everyone hate you."

"He's a jackass." Ichigo said coughing as Rukia gave him another elbow to the ribs.

"Nii-san is not a jackass," Rukia said glaring at Ichigo.

"He's kinda handsome," Karin said.

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled at Karin, "That pompous ass, with his better than thou…" PACK, Rukia's slipper connected with Ichigo's face. Ichigo turned and glared at Rukia who returned the glare. Karin starred at the two wondering how on earth they were a couple.

"Oi, Ichigo," A voice caused all three people to turn. Renji walked up to the group his red hair tied back in a tight pony-tail. "Heard you came up."

"Oi, Renji," Ichigo said smiling. The two men began to speak with each other as Karin starred at the red haired man.

Rukia smiled and walked over to Karin, "That's Renji, he and I grew up together."

"What's with all those tattoos on his face?" Karin said starring at the eccentric lines that rose above Renji's eyebrows.

Rukia laughed, "He's just ugly."

"Eh, I heard that you little midget." Renji yelled, but was silenced when Rukia's slipper connected with his face. Karin began to laugh as Renji scowled at Rukia, "Anyway where you guys heading to," Renji asked turning back to look at Ichigo.

"I was thinking of heading over to the 4th Division," Ichigo said looking toward the Gotei 13 head quarters area, "Want to introduce Karin to Captain Unohana."

"Ok, well I'll catch up to you guys later," Renji said waving and turning to leave, "Oh, ya Ichigo you better watch out all of 11th Division is looking for you."

"WHAT," Ichigo yelled as Renji vanished from view.

"Ichi-san why do so much people want to beat you up?" Karin asked.

Ichigo muttered something under his breath and began to walk in the direction of the 4th Division's headquarters. Karin looked up at Rukia who smiled at her, "Ichigo made quite an impression the first time he was here." Karin rolled her eyes and began to follow her brother.

_4__th__ Division Headquarters_

Yamada Hanatarou was busy cleaning the area when he felt a very strong reiatsu sweep through the building. He looked up and smiled, there could be only one person whose reiatsu was so wild and chaotic, Ichigo was coming for a visit. As if on cue Ichigo opened the door to the building and smiled, "Oi Hanatarou."

"Ah, Ichigo how are you," Hanatarou said bowing, "Oh, and Kuchiki…" he trailed off as he saw Karin walk slowly behind the pair of shinigamis, "Oh excuse me," Hanatarou said bowing at Karin, "I am Yamada Hanatarou 7th seat officer of the 4th Division."

Karin smiled and returned the bow, "I am Kurosaki Kar…" she froze as she saw a young boy who looked to be her age with silver white hair walk into one of the far rooms, "Oi, Toushirou!" Karin said running towards Hitsugaya Toushirou, a big smile on her face.

Toushirou froze as he heard the voice. He turned and saw Karin rush towards him and his eyes opened wide with shock, "Kar, Karin what are you…" he was cut off as Karin jumped on him giving him a big hug.

"I was wondering if I would see you," she said smiling at him, "So, are you the captain of the 4th Division?"

"No," Toushirou said still looking at Karin in shock, "I am the captain, wait what are you doing here," he said again as he noticed the black kimono and large zanpaktou Karin wore.

The smile on Karin's face began to fade as she answered, "I, ah, I, I'm a shinigamis now,: she said her eyes filling with tears. She looked up at Toushirou again forcing the smile back, "But, but now maybe I can be in your Divis…"

"How do you two know each other," Ichigo asked a scowl across his face as he starred at Toushirou.

"Ah, you see," Karin began to shudder, not knowing why she was suddenly afraid of Ichigo knowing about her meeting Toushirou.

"While on earth before the Winter War, I assisted your sister in a game of soccer." Toushirou said returning Ichigo's glare, "It appeared that her older brother disappeared without letting anyone know, so I gave her a helping hand."

Ichigo continued to scowl at Toushirou, "My sister will be applying for the 4th Division." He said his eyes shouting daggers at the silver haired captain.

"Has she entered into the academy yet?" Toushirou asked not backing down from Ichigo's stare.

"No, but…"

"Then we will have to see won't we." Toushirou said cutting off Ichigo, "Now, if you'll excuse me I am here to visit, Momo." Toushirou said walking away from a very angry looking Ichigo.

"Is, Momo your girlfriend or something," Karin asked with a soft voice as she bowed her head.

"No, she's someone…."

"Why, should you care if that's his girlfriend or not," Ichigo said eyeing the two of them suspiciously.

"I don't," Karin yelled back at Ichigo her face red with embracement and anger, "I was just trying to make small talk."

"Whatever," Ichigo said walking away, "Come on, let's go see Captain Unohana, later Toushirou." Ichigo said waving his hand.

"It is Captain Hitsugaya…" Toushirou began to say but Ichigo was already walking down the hall.

"Well then I better be going to, hope to see you again Toushirou," Karin said her cheeks flushing a light pink.

"That would be acceptable," Toushirou said bowing his head and turning back into the room.

Rukia starred at the scene that just happened and shook her head in amazement, _did Captain Hitsugaya just allow Karin to call him by his personal name?_ Rukia wondered to herself, _These Kurosakis are quite amazing._

"Oi, Rukia hurry up or you'll be left behind," Ichigo shouted down the hall. Rukia nodded her head and hurried to catch up.

Members of the 4th Division stopped and starred at the orange haired man as he walked through the building with his zanpaktou in its released state. Ichigo for the most part ignored them or really didn't care what they were doing, his only thought was finding out some way that he could convince Captain Unohana to take his sister on board without her having to go to any academy classes. Ichigo stole a look at his sister as they walked down the hall and noticed the zanpaktou she wore across her back like he did, _I don't care how big that thing is, she's not going to fight, and that's that._ Ichigo thought to himself as he walked straight into Kotetsu Isane.

"Oh excuse me Kurosaki-san," Isane said as she tried to gather the papers that fell from her hands as a result of the collision, "What can we do for you today."

"Ya, I gotta go see Captain Unohana," Ichigo said as he began to move on.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had an appointment today."

"I don't, just want to introduce her to her newest member." Ichigo said pointing to Karin.

"Oh, I wasn't aware anyone from the academy was being assigned to.."

Karin bowed her head and meekly said, "I, I haven't gone to any academy yet."

"Oh," Isane said looking at Karin, "and what is your name?"

"Kurosaki Karin," she answered bowing slightly at the waist.

"She's Ichigo's younger sister," Rukia explained.

"Amazing," Isane said as she starred at Karin's zanpaktou, "How did you get your zanpaktou?" She asked.

"I, I don't know. When I…" Karin voice broke as tears began to fall from her face, "When I die.."

Isane smiled, "When you woke up." She said nodding at Karin.

Karin smiled, "Yes, when I woke up, it was laying by my…" she trailed off.

"By your shell, yes," Isane finished for her, Karin nodded in agreement, "You Kurosakis are quite amazing," Isane said with a smile, "Both you and your brother obtained things that most spend years trying to achieve." She finished with a smile.

Ichigo stood there lessening intently at the conversation as he wondered about how unique he and his sister really were, "But how do shinigamis get their zanpaktous then?" Ichigo asked.

"Well," Rukia began, "For most they apply to the academy and after some training they go into the room of requirement where they demonstrate their power, and if the spirit of a zanpaktou finds them worthy, they appear before the shinigamis in training and the two make a contract of sorts to each other." Rukia finished.

Ichigo scratched his head, "That didn't happen to me."

"Yes," Isane said, "There are a few shinigamis, like myself that hear a voice within themselves call to them, beckoning them to follow. Those of us who have the will to look find our zanpaktous already waiting for us, but I have never heard of a zanpaktou instantly appearing to its chosen wielder." Isane said looking at the two Kurosakis.

"Ya, ask my dad about that." Ichigo said turning around, "So, is the captain in?"

"Ichigo, we can't just barge in," Rukia said to Ichigo in shock.

Ichigo waved Rukia off and turned and grabbed the door leading into the captain's office, "Kurosaki-san," Isane said in protest.

"It is alright," a voice from behind the door said, "Kurosaki-san please come in." Ichigo smiled at Rukia and then opened the door.

_Captain Unohana Retsu's office_

Ichigo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as he realized he had never once spoken to the captain in front of him. Unohana smiled kindly at Ichigo and said, "To what do I owe the honor, of your visit, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo blushed, "Ah you can call me just Ichigo," Unohana bowed her head, "anyway, I wanted to introduce you to my sister," he said pointing at Karin who stood by the door way with a slightly bowed head.

"Oh," Unohana said smiling, "Please come in Kurosaki-kun."

"Please, you can call me Karin," she said in a meek voice.

"Well Karin it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Unohana said extending a hand, Karin immediately took the hand and almost fell from the rush of power she felt coming from Unohana, "I'm sorry, Karin," Unohana said, "I sometimes forget.."

"No, no," Karin said as she regained her composer, "I'm alright." She finished looking straight ahead again.

"My, you Kurosakis are strong." Unohana said smiling.

Ichigo smiled at his sister's ability to stand under a captain's reiatsu, "Ah, that's kinda why I'm here." Ichigo began, "My sister wants to become part of the 4th Division." Karin shot a look at Ichigo but Ichigo ignored it.

"I was unaware that you or your sister had officially joind the ranks of the Gotei 13."

"Well, we haven't," Ichigo said scratching his head.

"Well, I would be more than honored to recommend Karin into the academy, but."

"No!" Ichigo said in a startled voice, "I don't want her involved in that…"

"Ichigo, your manors," Rukia shot in. Unohana just smiled and waved her hand.

"Ah, young Kuchiki it is all right," Unohana said, "It is a big brothers burden to worry about his sister, how is Byakuya?"

"He's well Captain Unohana." Rukia said with a bow.

"Tell him for me that I enjoyed our tea yesterday and would love it if he could join me tomorrow for some again."

Rukia stuttered, "Yes, yes I will," she said giving a quick glance at Ichigo who was smiling widely.

"Now, Ichigo I understand your hesitation in allowing your sister into…"

"Allowing me to," Karin whispered under her breath.

"But she must go through the proper education before she can be assigned to.."

"There has to be another way." Ichigo pleaded.

"I'm sorry there isn't." Unohana said bowing her head slightly.

Ichigo hung his head in defeat, "Thank you for your time Captain Unohana," Ichigo said turning to leave.

"Not at all, please my door is always open to you and your sister," Unohana said smiling at Karin.

Ichigo stormed out of Unohana office, "Ichigo.." Rukia said but stopped when Ichigo used a flash step and was gone. Rukia looked at Karin and smiled, "Your brother's a real idiot."

Karin just nodded, starring in awe at how fast her brother moved.

_A few hours later by a lake in Soul Society_

"Had enough time pouting?" Rukia asked Ichigo as she walked up to him from behind.

Ichigo stood starring at a crystal clear blue lake, the setting sun reflecting brilliantly off of the lakes water. Ichigo felt Rukia place a hand on his back, and he reached for her pulling her in front of him and into an embrace. They stood like that for a long while, Ichigo needing to feel her. Tears began to fall from Ichigo's face. Rukia looked up and wiped them away, "It's not fair," Ichigo whispered, "She was suppose to have a long life."

"Sometimes destiny takes us down a different path." Rukia whispered.

"I don't want this for her, she can't handle it." Ichigo said.

"WHAT can't I handle?" Karin yelled from on top a tree where she was watching the two. "What gives you the right, to say what I can and can't do?"

Ichigo let go of Rukia and turned to look at his sister. Rukia tried to intervene but was silenced by a glare from Ichigo, "You don't know what the hell you're asking for." Ichigo yelled back as he ripped his kimono off revealing countless scars that ran up and down his body, "Do you see this?" He shouted pointing at the scars, "Do, you think this was fun getting, do you think I enjoyed having my body sliced and ripped apart by enemies trying to KILL ME!" He said as he jumped into the air and grabbed Karin, "This isn't a game, this is real. Is this what you want, is this the life you want?" Ichigo said forcing Karin to stare closely at his scars, "I've bled buckets, had my insides fall to the outside, had all of my bones crushed, do you know what that's like! DO YOU! Don't you get it you're all I have left!" Ichigo finished as he crushed Karin into himself, "I can't, I can't lose you too."

Karin began to cry holding Ichigo, "I don't know what to do," she said through sobs, "What am I suppose to do?" she said again looking at her brother.

Ichigo's face softened as he picked Karin up and put her on his shoulders, "I don't know, but we'll find out together." He said jumping off the tree. Rukia smiled at them tears of her own falling from her velvet eyes.

"Come on you two its almost time for dinner and Nii-san hates tardiness." Rukia said grabbing Ichigo's hand.

"Told you that guy was a jackass," Ichigo whispered to Karin as he still carried her down the bath to Rukia's home.

_Kuchiki home_

The dinner went well, except for the unexpected appearance of Hitsugaya Toushirou that surprised Byakuya as well as Ichigo. Karin seemed delighted and sat closely to Toushirou during the meal. Ichigo seemed not to be hungry as he spent most of the meal glaring at Toushirou across the table totally oblivious to Byakuya giving him the same glare.

After dinner Toushirou bowed and thanked Byakuya for being a gracious host and then bowed to Karin. Ichigo saw Karin blush and the scowl on his face deepened. "Do not worry, Ichigo," Byakuya whispered into Ichigo's ear, "Captain Hitsugaya always acts with honor, which is more."

Ichigo spun around and glared at Byakuya, before calling to Karin to come by him. The servants showed Ichigo and Karin to their rooms as well as to the bath areas. After Karin had taken a long bath in the hot spring, Ichigo saw her off to sleep. He slowly turned to walk out of the room when he heard Karin call him, "Ichi," he turned, "What's going to happen to us?"

Ichigo forced a smile, "We'll find out tomorrow." He said waving and then leaving the room. As he walked to his room he couldn't help but think of Rukia. He wondered if she would be waiting for him in his room, but then decided that, that was an impossibility for the strict discipline life style of his girlfriend. He reached his door and a thought popped into his mind, _Rukia had slept in his closet for a very long time, perhaps it's time she returned the favor._ Ichigo smiled and then turned down the hall.

He slowly inched his way toward Rukia's room. He starred at the moon lit sky. The moon was high symbolizing the lateness of the night, _everyone surely would be sleeping by now_ Ichigo said to himself. He continued his silent journey to Rukia's room his hands trembling and his breath barely coming out in burst. At last he stood in front of her door. Slowly he slid the door open as he looked over his shoulder for anyone who may be watching, "Rukia," he whispered.

The lights immediately turned on in the room and Ichigo spun around to see Byakuya sitting on Rukia's bed with his zanpaktou resting comfortably in his hand. "Ichigo to what do I owe the honor."

Ichigo stood there stunned, desperately trying to think of a reason for him sneaking into Rukia's room, "Kuchiki-san," Ichigo said (thinking it wise to him a more formal greating), "What are you doing here?"

"This is my home, Ichigo I can go anywhere I please," Byakuya said still starring at Ichigo, "But the question still remains why are you here."

Ichigo struggled for an answer his eyes glued to Byakuya's zanpaktou, "I, I got lost and, couldn't find my room."

"Then it is quite fortunate that I happen to be here to guide you back to where you will be staying **for the remainder of the night**." Byakuya said standing up from the bed, "Allow me to show you the way back."

"No, no I'm sure I can find my way back on my own." Ichigo said backing away from the approaching Byakuya.

"No, I insist," Byakuya said grabbing Ichigo's shoulder in a vice like grip, "Please this way."

Just then Rukia turned the corner and saw Ichigo in front of her door being held very tightly by Byakuya, "Ichigo, what are you doing…"

"Ichigo got lost on the way to his room, I will be showing him the way back." Byakuya said pulling a scared looking Ichigo with him.

"Nii-san I can…"

"No, you need your sleep." The finality in his voice caused Rukia to give Ichigo an apologetic look as she entered her room, secretly glad not to be in Ichigo's place.

Ichigo followed in silence as Byakuya strolled down the hallway his steal like grip still firmly attached to Ichigo's shoulder. After what felt like an eternity they arrived in front of the room Ichigo was suppose to be in, "Here you are Ichigo I trust there will be no more late night ventures."

"No," Ichigo mumbled and entered the room.

"Good," Byakuya turned to leave when suddenly to Byakuya's and Ichigo's surprise Ichigo said his name.

"Byakuya,"

Byakuya turned around, "Yes."

"How do you handle Rukia being a, being a shinigami."

Byakuya starred at Ichigo for a moment and then to his surprise he found himself answering, "I don't." Byakuya said, "I do everything I can to insure that she remains safe, but there is still an element of, of worry."

"Then why do you.."

Byakuya held up his hand, "In the end I must force myself to trust in Rukia's abilities, but I never stop looking out for her." He finish nodding at Ichigo, Ichigo returned the nod, "Well, if that is it, again I trust you won't find yourself lost at least for tonight." Byakuya said as he left the room.

Ichigo laid down on his bed and thought about what Byakuya had told him, when his door opened again, "Look I'm not leaving the damn room." Ichigo shouted.

"Ichi.." Ichigo turned to see Karin standing in the doorway, "can I sleep with you tonight?' Ichigo smiled and made room on the bed. Karin ran over and laid down and instantly fell asleep. Ichigo starred at his sister sleeping peacefully by him and finally he laid down and closed his eyes, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_Hope you guys like it review, review didn't make it to crazy this time but next chapters going to be a bit intense to say the least._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach no I do not, not even a little bit : (**_

_**P.S. some lines from this story is taken from After the Fall 2**_

JOURNEY

A Families Dilemma

(Ichigo's Choice)

_He walked through the manor totally hidden from all who dwelt there, a phantom in a world of phantoms. He turned the corner and smiled, he had found what he was looking for. He starred at the orange haired boy asleep with his sister curled up beside him. "So young," he whispered to himself as he inspected the pair closely._

_The boy rolled over and the man had a clear view of his face. He was shocked at first, but only for a split second, he had been told of this, "The resemblance is uncanny," The man spoke again with a mischievous grin, "I can see why Isshin was so pissed about how this came out." The man laughed to himself. _

_He turned at the presence of two beings entering the room. He saw them and bowed low, "Zangetsu, Kai Ewa how nice to see you," the man said, "I trust I am not interrupting anything."_

_"What are you doing here," Zangetsu asked in a quiet voice._

_The man fiend shock and hurt, "Why, whatever do you mean?" The man asked as he brushed back his short black spiky hair, "I am merely visiting……Relatives." _

_"You were asked to stay away," Kai Ewa said._

_"Yes," I was the man said walking away from the two sleeping people, "But that was before…." He trailed off as he nodded at the two sleeping, "As you can plainly see much has changed since that request, and Isshin is nowhere to be found."_

_"He is…" Zangetsu tried to say before being waved quiet by the young man._

_"Yah, yah I know what he is doing, but still they are so young." The man said an honest look of concern on his face._

_"What are you planning." Zangetsu asked._

_"Me, me I'm planning nothing merely curious that's all, on the path he will choose." The man said leaving the two zanpaktous with their masters, "Merely curious that's all." The man nodded at the two avatars of power and then used flash step and was gone._

_"They are so much alike," Kai Ewa whispered to Zangetsu._

_"Blood will always flow in the same direction." Zangetsu said as he faded away._

_Kai Ewa shook her head with a weary smile, "Why did I agree to wo_

* * *

rk with this family?" she said and then vanished,

_**Kuchiki Residence**_

Ichigo woke up with a start, someone was in his room, a presence he had never felt, and yet, and yet it felt somehow familiar. He opened his eyes but saw nothing. He looked to the corner of the room and saw his zanpaktou along with his sister's leaning against the wall, all was in order, and yet someone had entered into his room, he was sure of it.

"Ichi," Karin spoke softly, "Ichi, is something wrong?"

"Ah, stop worrying," Ichigo said with a scowl, "And don't talk to me until you brush your teeth."

Karin jumped out of the bed and starred at Ichigo, "Brush my teeth, you brush your teeth," she yelled, pointing a figure at him, and then turning, "Do we even have toothbrushes here?"

"Everything shall be provided for you, young Kurosaki," A voice from behind Karin spoke. Karin spun around to see a servant bent low, "If you will follow me I will take you and your brother to a place where you may clean before the day begins."

"Oh, thank you," Ichigo said, "Ah do you know where Rukia is?"

"The young mistress, is busy attending to the 13th squad business at the moment," the servant turned, "But the master request your presence Kurosaki, after your cleaning is finished." Fear immediately consumed Ichigo, _what does that psychopath want with me,_ Ichigo wondered to himself as he began following the servant down the hall.

As they walked through the gigantic mansion, Karin tentatively grabbed Ichigo's hand and held it. Ichigo was about to yell at her saying she was too old to do that, but as he looked at his sister he saw the fear in her eyes, he squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her.

After Karin and Ichigo were done they found two neatly folded black kimonos in their rooms, Ichigo starred at it with mixed feelings. Today was the day he would meet with the Commander-General, probably to inform him of his possible position in the Gotei 13. And yet Ichigo was reluctant to dawn the robes of a shinigami. _Is this what I really want, _He asked himself quietly, _can I conform to their rules._ For a long moment he starred at the kimono, he knew that he had gotten away with most of his rule breaking because he was not officially part of Soul Society, but if he did join the Court of Pure Souls, he would be bound by their rules, rules that he had problems with.

A knock at his door ripped Ichigo from his inner dialog, "Who is it?"

"Ichi," Karin spoke, "are you ready?"

"Ya, one second," he yelled back. Taking one last look at the kimono he decided that he would decide later. He quickly changed into the kimono and grabbed his zanpaktou and left the room. Karin and a servant were waiting for him in the hall way.

"Please, Kurosaki this way." The servant moved. Ichigo and Karin followed the servant to Byakuya's office. A flash went across Ichigo's vision, for a split second he saw someone, smile at him, "Kurosaki is something wrong?" the servant asked.

Ichigo looked around in confusion, _who was that,_ Ichigo thought to himself. He looked at Karin and she showed signs that she saw it too. "Karin, did you…"

"He looked like…" Karin stopped speaking when a burst of reiatsu entered the room.

Byakuya walked into his office and nodded at the servant who bowed and walked away. He then turned and looked at the two Kurosakis, "My apologies young Kurosaki but I must speak with your brother in private, but Captain Hitsugaya said he would be happy to….. entertain you." Byakuya said with a slight smile at Ichigo.

Ichigo turned and looked at his sister and notice a light shade of pink creep across her cheeks, "Why is he so willing to show her around."

"She asked me last night," Hitsugaya said as he entered the room, "And since my schedule is clear for the day, I felt it only suitable to show the sister of the hero of Soul Society around." Hitsugaya finished with an expressionless face.

"Yo, Toushirou," Karin said walking next to Hitsugaya, "Thank you," she finished with a bow. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at Hitsugaya who did not incest that Karin call him by his title, Hitsugaya ignored the look and said, "Shall we go."

Ichigo moved as if to say something, but Byakuya grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "It is not as if Captain Hitsugaya will be laying with her on a bed in a store full of people now." Ichigo spun around his eyes wide with terror starring at Byakuya.

"Nothin, nothing happened." Ichigo began to stammer.

Byakuya turned and walked to his desk, "If something did," Byakuya said as he sat down, "Things would be _very _unpleasant." He finished as he sat down behind his desk. Ichigo noticed that cherry blossoms seemed to be floating around the small office. "I requested to speak with you because my sister appears to be quite taken with you." Byakuya said starring a hole through Ichigo, "What exactly are your intensions with her."

Ichigo starred at Byakuya with eyes that nearly covered his whole face. "The last time we fought," Byakuya continued, "I was conflicted, I did not have my full heart in it, but I assure you that if your intensions are anything less than…pure," he said still staring at Ichigo, "I assure you, you will have my full attention."

"No, no I have, I am not that type of man," Ichigo said waving his hands at Byakuya and noticing the cherry blossoms beginning to move with increasing speed in the room.

"Good."

"Is that all…" Ichigo stopped as he saw another flash, another image of the man smiling at him, "No, it can't be." Ichigo trailed off.

Byakuya starred at Ichigo, "Kurosaki are you…" But Ichigo was gone, having jumped out of the window.

_It can't be, _Ichigo thought to himself as he ran down the street, _I beat him destroyed him, he no longer exists._ Ichigo's mind raced with possibilities, another flash Ichigo saw him leaning against the wall waving. _No, it can't be_, Ichigo thought, the man vanished again. Ichigo ran through the streets always seeing the strange man at the corner of his eye. The man seemed to be guiding him, urging him on. Ichigo ran forcing his body past the point of exhaustion, past endurance. His muscles cried out in pain, and yet Ichigo still ran, he had to know, he had to make sure.

Ichigo saw the man again standing on the ledge of a cliff. Ichigo knew were that cliff lead, knew the secret of it, _It can't be him, it can't be._ Ichigo screamed to himself as he jumped up the cliff face. Ichigo stopped at the top of the cliff, the secret door to Urahara's training ground opened. "It's a trap, it has to be." Ichigo whispered to himself. A burst of reiatsu exploded from the entrance, dropping Ichigo to his knees, _It's not his reiatsu_, Ichigo thought, _Then whose is it."_

_"Why don't you come down and find out." _A voice whispered in Ichigo's mind, _"Or are you to afraid."_ It laughed.

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu tightly and jumped down the entrance. He landed with a thud. The training ground was empty, not even the smallest trace of reiatsu anywhere, "Too slow," a voice called out as a three pronged trident shot for Ichigo's head.

Ichigo ducked, "Getsuga Tenshou," Ichigo yelled sending a blast of blue energy crashing at his enemy. The man laughed and moved, the man moved faster than anyone Ichigo had ever seen. The trident cam stabbing for Ichigo again, Ichigo jumped barely dodging the attack, at the same time Ichigo swung Zangetsu in an arc crashing down on the trident. Zangetsu pined the trident down at the same time Ichigo swung his right leg out at the man carrying it.

The man let go of his weapon and caught Ichigo's leg throwing him into the side of a mountain.

Ichigo saw the mountain face coming for him, he opened his mouth and fired a cero into it. The explosion halted Ichigo's flight. Ichigo through Zangetsu at the man, holding on to its hilt strap.

The man caught the blade en-between the blades of the trident and spun it in a downwards motion.

Ichigo pulled the hilt strap back towards him.

The man let go of his weapon again, causing both zanpaktous to go flying towards Ichigo. He used flash step to beat them to Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes flew wide as he saw the man come under his arms, and deliver a right hock to his stomach. Ichigo bent over in pain as the man shot strait up, the back of his head connecting with Ichigo's lower jaw.

The man flipped backwards grabbing both zanpaktous in mid flight. He swung his trident and a huge wave rushed towards Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped and fired a cero from his hand, halting the wave. Ichigo shot towards the man, dodging the swing of Zangetsu. With Ichigo's right hand he caught hold of Zangetsu at the same time delivering a left cross to the man's stomach. _Damn it I can't see his face,_ Ichigo swore to himself.

The man stabbed his trident into the ground, "Swarm and swallow the world whole, Nejlbana," The man shouted. A geyser of water hit Ichigo sending him flying in the air.

Ichigo flew Zangetsu into the side of a cliff and used its hilt strap to pull him from the shooting water. "Getsuga Tenshou," Ichigo shouted. The man jumped to avoid the blast, but Ichigo fired a cero at the same time catching the man's leg.

The man spun in the air, his grip loosening on his zanpaktou, "The heavenly messenger cries, the heavens open, Shindou 74." A bolt of lightning shot from the man and towards Ichigo.

The lightning blinded Ichigo for a second. He felt the man's hand wrap around his face and slam it to the ground. Ichigo grabbed the man's hand with both of his and shot his feet up locking it around the man's neck, wrapping him in an arm bar.

The man felt Ichigo's legs move to cross his neck, he shot forward through the opening in Ichigo's legs and landed by Ichigo's head, causing Ichigo to lay on his stomach. He went to deliver an ax kick to Ichigo's back.

Ichigo fell on his stomach and then pulled the hilt strap of Zangetsu. Zangetsu came flying from the cliff face toward the man.

The man ducked but received a small cut across his face from the blade's edge. Blood trailed Zangetsu to Ichigo's hand, "So, you can bleed," Ichigo said smiling.

"So, can you," the man pointed at the blood trickling down from Ichigo's head. "It appears we share the pain, eh Ichigo." The man said taking off the mask he wore.

Ichigo's eyes widen in shock, "You're dead."

The man shot at Ichigo delivering a reverse elbow to his jaw. Ichigo fell knocked out on the ground. The man stood over Ichigo's unconscious body, "Eh, boy you should know this by now, (Since you're one of us, the man mumbled,) the Shiba clan is almost impossible to kill."

_

* * *

_

Division 13 Headquarters

Captain Ukitake looked up from his desk at the small trace of reiatsu he felt in the air. He gave a small smile, "Kotetsu,"

"Yes, Captain I am here to…" Kotetsu was cut off by Kotsubaki Sentarou.

"No, Captain send me I am why more responsible and able to do whatever you need SIR." Kotsubaki shouted.

"Not, true I am more loyal to you Captain send me." Kotetsu shouted back.

"Stop copying what I say." Kotsubaki shouted.

"You stop copying the Captain called me." Kotetsu shouted.

"Please," Ukitake said, both Kotetsu and Kotsubaki fell silent, "Kotetsu can you please call Rukia over here." Kotsubaki opened his mouth to protest, "Kotsubaki could you please deliver this letter to Kuukaku of the Shiba clan."

"The Shib, Shiba clan," Kotsubaki stammered.

"Oh, are you scared," Kotetsu chimed.

"I am not scared I will face death for the Captain."

"No, I would face death for the Captain. If I could I would take the Captain's sickness myself and bare it for him."

"I would do that, Captain," Kotsubaki turned, "I respect you way more than anyone else."

"No, I do Captain." Kotetsu shouted.

Ukitake smiled, "Thank you both very much, but I need you to do this quickly."

"YES, OF COURSE CAPTAIN!" both Kotsubaki and Kotetsu shouted and ran out the room.

Moments later Rukia knocked at Ukitake's door, Captain did you send for me?"

"Ah, yes Rukia please come in." Ukitake smiled, "Tell me Rukia did you ever visit Urahara's special training facility?"

"Yes, on Earth I…"

"No, not on Earth, but here." Ukitake smiled.

"No, Captain I was unaware he had one."

"Wonderful, here is the directions there, please go I think you may find something of inters there."

_

* * *

_

Somewhere in the Court of Pure Souls

Karin walked close to Hitsugaya, "Thank you for spending time with me," Karin said blushing.

"It is no trouble at all," Hitsugaya said, "I have had little time to relax, so this is…."

"Oh, Captain," Rangiku yelled in a sly voice, "I had no idea you were on a date."

Hitsugaya frowned in frustration as Karin's face hit a dark red, "Matsumoto why are here?"

"I got bored with all the work, so I decided to take a break," She said smiling, "And, oh it's the young Kurosaki." Rangiku said her face becoming serious, "How, are you…"

"I am showing Kurosaki around being that it is a very strong possibility she will be living here from now on." Hitsugaya said in a voice that told Rangiku not to ask questions.

"Of course captain," Rangiku said, and then turning to Karin she smiled, "Kurosaki you must come with me I'll show you how to dress so that you can stop the hearts of all men." She said grabbing Karin's hand and pulling her down the road.

Karin eyes opened in shock as she was dragged down the road. A faint reiatsu hit Karin, "Ichigo," she whispered, on instinct Karin shot a burst of reiatsu from her, causing Rangiku to lose her grip.

Hitsugaya looked at Karin, "Karin are you…"

"Ichigo," Karin said again and then on instinct again used her reiatsu to propel her in a flash step towards the reiatsu she was sensing.

"Karin," Hitsugaya shouted at the empty air.

"My, my these Kurosakis sure are powerful," Rangiku said shaking her hand.

_

* * *

_

Outside Urahara's Training Ground

Ichigo looked back at the entrance and smiled, then putting Zangetsu securely on his back he turned to leave. "Going somewhere?"

Ichigo spun around to see Rukia and Karin standing behind him, "Rukia, Karin what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Ichigo?" Rukia said moving toward Ichigo.

"Rukia I need you to look after Karin." Ichigo said turning to leave.

"Why, are you leaving me like Pop." Karin shouted.

"No, but I can't stay here, at least not yet," Ichigo said turning to face Karin, "And you're not…" SLASH, a blinding flash of light shot towards Ichigo. He barely got Zangetsu up in time to deflect Karin's attack. "KARIN!"

Karin stood her zanpaktou clutched in her hands, "I will not be left behind, Ichigo."

Ichigo starred at Karin, "Rukia would you.."

PACK, Rukia slapped Ichigo on the back of his head, "And I told you that you were never leaving me again!"

"This is not your problem." Ichigo said.

Rukia's eyes opened wide, "HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted at him, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME!" Rukia said tears welling up in her eyes.

Ichigo dropped his zanpaktou, and held Rukia, "Your position."

"Damn my position, I'm coming." She said starring up at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and kissed her.

"If you guys are going to do that on this trip, I'm bringing Hitsugaya."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Ichigo shouted. Karin turned her head and walked away. "Well she be alright?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"She's a Kurosaki, you guys learn best by doing." Rukia said leaning into Ichigo, "Where are we going?"

"Back to Hueco Mundo," Ichigo said ignoring the shock on Rukia's face, "I have to find Gin."

_The man slowly walked out of The Court of Pure Souls, totally hidden from view by the countless shinigami's he passed. He looked back at the cliff where the three young shinigamis stood. "Isshin is going to be sssssssssssooooooooooooooooo pissed off at me, eh Masaki?"_

_"When the time comes I can handle my husband."_

_**Hope you guys liked this one sorry so late try to update soon, but still a little sick from my hospital stay, review review please………………………..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, but I do own this story.**_

_**Author's note: Some names and incidences occur in AFTER THE FALL 2.**_

* * *

JOURNEY

Once more the Blade Falls

_Somewhere in the 78 District_

"What are you doing here?" Kuukaku asked without looking up.

"Can't I visit anymore?" the man said a smile on his face.

"I thought you were done with this dimension." Kuukaku said as she began to walk towards a strange building with a large cannon protruding from its roof.

The man caught up to her his black spiky hair barely hiding the large lump Kuukaku had given him, "Eh, don't get mad at me, it's that idiot Isshin and his damn son."

Kuukaku stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Have you spoken with any of them?"

"Me and Ichigo may have had a chat," the man said smiling, "He's quite good, he probably will be stronger than Isshin in a year's time, maybe sooner."

Kuukaku turned to stare at the man, a vein throbbing on her temple, "And what did you two discuss?"

"Nothing really, I kinda just asked him a question." The man said smiling back at Kuukaku.

"About?"

"Well it was one of those rhetorical questions; you know the kind that doesn't need an answer, kinda just to get him thinking." Kuukaku swung a fist at the man who barely ducked the strike, "Damn it, that would have broken.. AHHHH, damn Kuukaku that hurts." The man screamed as Kuukaku's foot connected with the man's stomach.

"Damn it, do you want the whole of the Gotei 13 down on him!" Kuukaku shouted, "Do you think they'll just let him leave?"

The man smiled, "You could always lend him a helping hand you know."

"I hate this family," Kuukaku said as she sat down on a step.

"I know why Ichigo didn't get any of his mother's abilities (I mean inheriting Isshin's hollow side and all), but what about Karin?"

"Stupid, it's obvious, it's because of…." Kuukaku broke off as Ganju came out of the building.

Ganju stopped his eyes flying open wide. He couldn't move, he could barely breath, he just starred at the man who smiled back at him. Ganju spoke softly his voice cracking, "Ka, Ka, Ka….."

_

* * *

_

Sokyoku Hill

Ichigo stood on the barren cliff side and starred off into the sky.

_Ichigo slowly woke up. He felt the cool healing water of the training ground's spring breath energy back into his battered body. Slowly his eyes opened, "Yo, Ichigo." The man waved at him, "You know I don't really see the resemblance."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Nothing much just wanted to," the man scratched his head, "Just wanted to say hi."_

_"I thought you were dead."_

_The man laughed, "Ichigo, you were sliced open, had all your bones cracked, got your soul sleep and chain link cut (by Byakuya no less, what a wimp), and got a hole punched through your neck, stomach, and back, and you didn't die. Do you really think a member of the Shiba Clan would die, that easily to a minor stab through the stomach?"_

_Ichigo stood up, "Are we related?"_

_The man smiled, "You tell me."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Just to ask a question."_

_"What."_

_"Are you truly ready to be shackled to these shinigami bastards? Or are you still curious about why your reiatsu is so close to an Arrankar's." The man stood up and began to walk away waving his hand, "Oh, one more thing, do you even remember what or how for that matter you got the Demon blade __**Pinyin Si**__," The man eyed Ichigo, " anyway be seeing you Ichigo, best not to let Rukia know you saw me, ya." With that the man was gone leaving Ichigo starring at nothing._

"Ichi," Karin's voice brought Ichigo back to reality, "Ichi…" Karin said her breath coming out in gasp. Ichigo went to her and then he felt it, the reiatsu of the Captain's of the Gotei 13.

"Karin can you breath?" Ichigo asked.

"Ya, it's kinda hard." Karin said a weak smile on her face.

"Rukia take Karin and run."

"No," Rukia said.

"Damn it Rukia, please take her some place…" Ichigo stopped talking in mid sentence as he turned and saw the 9 remaining Captains appear on the cliff, followed by none other than the Captain-Commander.

"Ichigo," Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, "I have things that I need to discuss with you."

_

* * *

_

Somewhere in Soul Society

"Kuukaku, do you want me to come with you?" Ganju asked a little nervously.

"No, you would just get in the way," Kuukaku said with a snort.

"But you'll be all alone," Ganju said.

"Nah that bitch Yoruichi is coming." Kuukaku smiled and then disappeared.

_

* * *

_

Sokyoku Hill

"I'm sorry Captain-Commander Yamamoto I can't stay." Ichigo said.

"Unacceptable!" Yamamoto shouted as a burst of his reiatsu forced Ichigo back, "You are too dangerous to be left to your own means."

"So, if I say no will I be thrown into the Maggots Nest?" Ichigo said.

"No, you will be executed," Byakuya said his face free of emotion.

"Nii-sama," Rukia whispered.

"Just like the Vizard huh," Ichigo said his amber eyes turning a blackish gold, "My faithful service rewarded by slavery or death."

Yamamoto opened his eyes and starred right into Ichigo's ones. Ichigo stumbled under the weight of Yamamoto's stare, "Do, not speak of things you know nothing about, boy."

Ichigo smiled insanely, "Rukia get my sister out of here," he spoke softly, "Things are going to get rough.

Rukia grabbed Karin and dove off the cliff, "Will you continue to cause my sister to betray her duty?" Byakuya drew his zanpaktou, "Bankai, Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…"

_**

* * *

**_

I know this one's kinda short, but I gotta lot of dogs in the fire right now and I kinda wanna keep the suspense. Review, Review


	6. Chapter 6: Battle

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**_

_**Sorry so short again but I am trying to juggle three different story lines here, (Oh sorry for it being so late too, been really busy lately.)**_

* * *

JOURNEY

Battle

Ichigo saw the hundreds of gigantic blades emerge from the ground. He felt the rush of power as he saw each blade shatter into countless fragments each simmering a beautiful pink as they drifted on the currents of the wind. He knew they would fly towards him soon, knew they would slice his newly healed skin, and yet he couldn't stop smiling. Ichigo felt his power, felt it coarse through him, there was no silent voice screaming at him from his hollow, his soul was no longer distracted by another half of it in conflict with his inner demon, he was finally whole, and Ichigo knew this fight would be fun.

Byakuya's eyes flew open with shock as he saw Ichigo slam his zanpaktou into the ground. Ichigo smiled at him, and then vanished. Byakuya tried to place him, tried to see his movements but Ichigo was too fast. PUM, a fist hit Byakuya in the stomach he looked down as he felt his body take flight, saw Ichigo smiling at him, his golden black eyes glowing with power.

Komamura Sajin saw Ichigo strike Byakuya, and he immediately moved in to intercept the young upstart. "Ichigo stand down," he yelled, "We are allies." Sajin swung his zanpaktou out at Ichigo.

Ichigo spun around narrowly avoiding the zanpaktou and in the same motion delivered a round house kick to Sajin's face.

The blow stunned Sajin but did little more, he reached down and grabbed Ichigo's foot and threw him into the air.

Ichigo went flying high as Soi Fong darted to intercept him. She slashed at Ichigo with her Shikai, causing a white butterfly pattern to appear on Ichigo's black clothing. Sajin swung his zanpaktou up, "Roar, Todoroku," a giant blast of energy shot up towards Ichigo. Ichigo saw it coming but Soi Fong didn't. Ichigo kicked Soi Fong out of the way of the blast as it hit him square.

Byakuya landed on his feet and instantly swung his hand, causing the countless blades of his Banki to hurdle towards Ichigo.

"Sode no Shirayuki last dance," A torrent of frozen air shot from above freezing the blades of Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi in mid flight.

"Rukia," Byakuya said in a cold voice, "Sode no Shirayuki is unable…" He froze as a binding spell hit him from behind.

"Oi, Little Byakuya why are you always on the wrong side?" Yoruichi said as she sped past Byakuya, holding a pure black zanpaktou that glistened in the sun.

Ichigo coughed up blood as he grabbed Soi Fong's hand as she attempted to pierce him again and threw her into Yoruichi's waiting arms, "Rukia get the hell out of here." Ichigo yelled.

"Shut up I'm busy," Rukia said with a grin as she dove for Komamura Sajin.

Yoruichi caught Soi Fong, "If you are not going to help I only ask that you stay away," Yoruichi said with a wink as she placed Soi Fong on the ground.

Sajin swung Tenken at Ichigo as he plummeted back to the ground but was met by Sode no Shirayuki. "Forgive me Captain Komamura," Rukia said as she turned and yelled, "Crush the bones to dust, way of binding Kidou 99." Chains of energy wrapped around Sajin as he staggered back. Yoruichi came up from behind and delivered a flying kick into Sajin's chest causing him to fly off the cliff.

Ichigo landed on his feet and ran to Rukia, "My sister?"

"Safe."

"You shouldn't have come, your taking on Soul Society."

"I broke into your soul and fought with the darkness within your heart, this is nothing." Rukia smiled. Ichigo kissed her.

"Now's not the time for that!" Yoruichi yelled as Byakuya broke the binding spell.

_

* * *

_

"He's not trying to kill anyone old man Yama," Kyouraku Shunsui said.

"I agree, if he wanted to attack would he not use his zanpaktou?" Ukitake Juushirou said.

Captain-Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni let out a big huff of air.

_Kkkk_

The ice incasing the millions of cherry blossoms blades shattered as Byakuya pointed his hand at Ichigo. The blades flew toward Ichigo, Ichigo grabbed his zanpaktou and yelled, "Getsuga Tenshou!" A blue wave of energy met the torrent of blades shooting at him.

Hitsugaya Toushirou swung his zanpaktou towards Ichigo, but his blade stopped mid swing. His eyes opened in shock as he saw Karin blocking his blade with her humungous zanpaktou, "Please," Karin said her eyes filling with tears.

Ichigo darted in the air, avoiding the blades as they shot towards him, "Nii-sama please," Rukia yelled.

Byakuya looked at her, "Why, why do you go against the law."

"I love him, Nii-sama please."

Byakuya's hand froze as he starred into his sister's lavender eyes. The countless blades of Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi stopped their forward motion. Ichigo stood in the air starring at Byakuya and Rukia.

"Karin leave, justice…" Toushirou stopped; he couldn't continue speaking as he starred into the teary eyes of Kurosaki Karin.

"He's my brother."

_

* * *

_

"Zaraki, bring the boy down," Yamamoto spoke.

"Nah, this fight is no fun right now," Zaraki Kenpachi said with a demonic grin.

Yamamoto turned and looked at the only three original captains left of the Gotei 13. Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Unohana all bowed their heads. "You all should be ashamed at making me fight."

_

* * *

_

Byakuya starred at Rukia, his face holding an uncommon expression of confusion on it. "Rukia, the law must be upheld."

"What law, what law?" Rukia said as she grabbed hold of Byakuya's haori, "What law is there that states he must serve. Please Nii-sama."

"MOVE," Yamamoto shouted. His voice alone caused every combatant on the battle field to fall, all except for Ichigo. As he walked toward Ichigo his reiatsu shot from him in visible waves of fire burning away his haori. Yamamoto stood facing Ichigo, his body covered in the scars of battle, his muscles toned from the countless battles it waged war in. "Kurosaki Ichigo you have disturbed the peace of Soul Society, such a thing cannot be allowed."

Ichigo's entire body felt heave, he struggled to breath under the weight of Yamamoto's reiatsu. The heat from Yamamoto's body caused Zangetsu to burn in Ichigo's hand, "Maybe that is exactly what Soul Society needs," Ichigo shouted. "How many mistakes have been made, how many injustices have been committed because no one had the guts to stand up to Soul Society? My father, Urahara, the Vizoreds all unjustly accused, all unjustly sentenced, only to find Aizen was behind it all. Maybe the disturbance of the peace is exactly what is needed." Ichigo struggled to shout.

"ENOUGH," Yamamoto shouted, "I told you not to speak of things you do not fully understand." Yamamoto said as he continued toward Ichigo. Ichigo struggled to remain standing under the awesome power Yamamoto put out.

Yamamoto held up his wooden staff and it splintered reveling a razor sharp zanpaktou, "Turn all of creation to ash Ryujinjakka, Banshou Issai Kaijin To Nase," the zanpaktou ignited in a flame that shot up towards the sky.

Ichigo stood unable to move under the overwhelming power of Yamamoto's reiatsu. He starred in horror as Yamamoto swung his blade towards Ichigo. Ichigo barely raised his blade in defense. Ryujinjakka crashed into Zangetsu. The flames that shot forth consumed Ichigo, burning his skin from his body.

"Healing waters of the divine, Kai Ewa first stands," A wave of water shot towards Ichigo extinguishing the flames that engulfed him, his wounds instantly healing. Karin held her zanpaktou, which was now a thin crystal clear blue blade.

Yamamoto turned and slightly opened his eyes, making contact with Karin. Karin couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, Yoruichi caught Karin and shot from the battle field carrying her limp body.

"That, that was my sister," Ichigo yelled swinging Zangetsu down on Yamamoto. Yamamoto blocked the blade with his bare hand, and moved to stab Ichigo with Ryujinjakka.

"The heavenly demon calls, the rose breaks, the bones of the earth raises to great me forbidden Kidou 777." A burst of lightning and wind shot down in-between Yamamoto and Ichigo. Two strong hands grabbed Ichigo from behind and threw him over towards Rukia. Rukia stood in shock at the man that threw Ichigo.

Yamamoto stopped his forward motion and looked at the person walking towards him. The sound of the wooden sandals making a _clunking_ sound on the rocky ground, "What business have you here?" Yamamoto asked his eyes closed once again.

"What business do you have passing judgment on a member of the house of Shiba," Shiba Kuukaku said with a wicked grin, and behind her stood Shiba Kaien with a wide smile.

"Yo, Rukia," Kaien yelled.

**_

* * *

_**

nice to be back on line hope you guys like this, updates coming really soon


	7. Chapter 7: Old Grudges

**_I KNOW, I KNOW ITS BEEN ALONG TIME SINCE MY LAST UPDATE I AM SO SORRY, REALLY, I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY. WELL HOPE YOU LIKE IT._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach at all_**

* * *

JOURNEY

Old Grudges

_They stand-alone, powerful, and unchanging there is none that can stand before them. They are not always the strongest or the fastest, defiantly not the smartest but they poses something that is beyond imagination, the ability to stand-up every time when knocked down, they will never be defeated, they are unbeatable. They have the ability to recover from almost any wound, when they are wounded or beaten they come back stronger faster and better than they were before. They are elite; they are the sovereign vanguards of the realm. Before there was a Soul Society they stood. Before the elders of the 4 noble houses formed the guardians of souls known as shinigamis they stood, before anyone learned how to harness the power of a zanpaktou, they stood._

_The ledged of this clan is hidden, few know of the truth, they are rebels, ruffians, and brutes; and yet they are also honorable, loyal, and kind. They bow to no king, they fear no enemy, they all every one of them love the thrill of battle._

_They are almost unkillable._

_They are fierce and aggressive._

_None can stand against them._

_They shouldn't have such power and yet they do. They shouldn't be able to achieve their level of strength yet they do. They are a mockery of order, they are chaos, they are anarchy, and yet they will die to protect that which they love and hold dear._

_Clan Shiba is all these things. The members of this clan have made a name for themselves even outside of Soul Society, all who live in the spirit world know of them, it is even rumored that the first king of Soul Society was a descendant of this clan. But they are not immortal, they are not immune to death's icy touch, so how can he be here, how can he stand here smiling at me, how much more times must I be made to kill him, it is an impossibility, i__t can't be, it can't him, _that one thought replayed over and over again in Rukia's mind as she starred in stunned silence at her Vice-Captain._ I killed him, saw him die, felt the blood splatter on my face, it can't be him, it can't be._ Over and over Rukia went over the events in her mind, over and over she came to the same conclusion, the Shiba Kaien that stood before her was an imposter. No matter how strong the members of the Shiba clan were he had died, she had seen it, felt his life slip from his body as he lay pressed against her, her zanpaktou piercing his chest.

"DIE," Rukia yelled as tears fell from her face, "DIE," Rukia yelled charging forward at the imposter wearing Kaien's image, "DIE," Rukia yelled as she swung Sode no Shirayuki down on the intruder, she would end this, she would cut down the image of this precious one, the image of her Vice-Captain, the image of the man who looked so much like the man she now loves. "DIE!"

Kaien saw the confusion on Rukia's face, saw her hurt, her pain, her anger, but now was not the time for her to see him, now was not the time for her to know the reason of his _miraculous resurrection. _He felt the chill of Sode no Shirayuki assault him, saw the speed at which Rukia attacked, _she has gotten better,_ he thought a strange sense of pride willing up within him.

The pure white blade of Sode no Shirayuki shot straight for Kaien. Pain screaming from behind Rukia's lavender eyes as she shot forward. Kaien dodged the blade and then grabbed Rukia's wrest, "Calling forth your Shikai without calling its name, you've gotten stronger."

"Shut up, SHUT UP," Rukia yelled as her tears blurred her vision. She kicked out of his grip and spun, "You do not get to speak, you do not get to breath, First dance, Sode no Shirayuki," a torrent of ice incased Kaien, freezing him solid with that smile still on his face. Rukia fell to her knees in tears.

"How much more times must I kill you Kaien!" Rukia yelled at the frozen man. Rukia sobbed uncontrollably her body shaking with each tear.

None in attendance moved, even more shocking was the look of concern etched into Byakuya's face. Rukia's tears fell in torrents on the ground as she lay curled up at the foot of the frozen image of her beloved Vice Captain, "Why do I have to see you constantly," she whispered, "Is this my punishment, am I to relive this moment for eternity?"

* * *

Ichigo watched Rukia fall to the ground, he saw the tears she shed for the man who wore his face. He wanted to go to her, wanted to hold her, to comfort her, but he knew this was not the time to interfere, he knew this was something she had to endure on her own. Pain once again crept into his heart, he once again knew he failed to protect anyone. Ichigo knew that Rukia was not meant to see Kaien yet, but that Kaien showed up to save him, _I was saved again,_ Ichigo thought, as he lowered his head in disgust at how weak he was._ She's in pain because of me, because of me her heart has broken._

Ichigo was shocked at himself, when he realized he was hoping to hear his hollow speak to him, to mock him, to ridicule him, but no voice came, he had beaten his hollow half, he had subdued him, and now Ichigo had no one else to blame for his weakness but himself.

"Pathetic," Kuukaku said standing in front of Ichigo, "is this the level of your resolve, have you been broken so easily." She said as she forced Ichigo to raise his head, "You are not a kid anymore, you understand me, Ichigo! You are a member of the Clan Shiba, and we do not allow are family members to wallow in self petty." POOMP, a solid punch landed on Ichigo's chin, causing him to fall to his knees. Kuukaku stood above him her sadistic smile splitting her face almost in half, "If you feel bad for being saved grow stronger, IDIOT. Grow stronger than anyone else so that you never have to be saved again!" She said as she turned to look at the frozen image of her brother.

* * *

"How much more times, how much more times must I endure your death by my hands," Rukia said through sobs, "I can't bare it, I'm not strong enough." As Rukia lay on the ground crying she failed to see the ice slowly beginning to melt into beads of water. The beads of water clung together forming a stream of water, and then suddenly the ice block fell.

Cold water rushed over Rukia's prone body, jarring her from her sorrow. She looked up her violet eyes still red from tears, "Oi, Rukia you're a member of the 13th Division, you should know that you never take your eyes off the enemy."

The water flowed around Rukia, pushing her to her feet. She stared at the man's face. _He's a fake, it can't be him, I killed him, he's dead, because of me he's dead._ Rukia trembled under the onslaught of power that flowed from the man that stood before her. _Why isn't anyone attacking him, why are they all just standing looking at this imposter, _"Captain please kill him!" Rukia shouted at Ukitake, "Kuukaku-sama please he's stealing your brother's image. Someone please, PLEASE," Rukia shouted.

Kaien smiled at her as she stood there screaming for aid, tears falling from her eyes, "Rukia, I'm sorry, you were never suppose to see me." Kaien said as he drew Rukia into an embrace. Rukia struggled to free herself, but he was to strong, he held her close, "Rukia there are things you don't know, things you were never suppose to know."

"No, no I killed you, your blood…." Rukia began to sob in Kaien's chest, "The ninth espada, he used, he used, you can't be him.."

Kaien smiled down on the weeping shinigami, "Now is not the time for you to understand…Sleep my friend." Kaien placed his hand on Rukia's head. Her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the ground unconscious. "Oi, Ichigo…"

"Ya, I got it," Ichigo said as he turned to look at Kaien.

Kaien smiled and then vanished from view. Kuukaku nodded at Ichigo and turned back to look at the Captain-Commander, he stood there stoic his expression as unreadable as it ever was, "So Yamamoto, will you kill Ichigo?"

Yamamoto breathed heavily as he stroked his long white beard, "Ichigo is a shinigami, and as such he falls under our laws and jurisdiction, just as your two brothers do."

"Did," Kuukaku pointed out, "The correct phrase is _just as my two brothers did_, Yamamoto."

"By, what right do you have to speak to the Captain-Commander in such a way," Byakuya asked in a cold voice.

"Right," Kuukaku said as she glared at Byakuya, "what right," Kuukaku said again her gaze burning a hole through Byakuya, "Do not presume because you come from a noble family that you are on even terms with the Shiba Clan."

Byakuya did not turn from Kuukaku's gaze. He met her fiery stare with one of cold ice, "You're reputation and strength precedes you Kuukaku," He began, "but do not think for a moment that you may come here and mock our way of life with your uncouth behavior."

"Oh, will clan Kuchiki, finally make a declaration of war against Shiba?" Kuukaku smiled her, eyes gleaming with delight.

"You, peasant you are not even fit to breath the same air as me," Byakuya said as he moved closer to Kuukaku.

Yoruichi jumped in-between Kuukaku and Byakuya, "And, what of me little Byakuya," Yoruichi said, an uncustomary serious look on her face. "Know this that if you move against Kuukaku, Clan Shibouin will stand behind Shiba."

Byakuya starred at Yoruichi, a small sneer forming on his lips, "How much longer will you disgrace your family, Yoruichi?" he said as his cold gray eyes met hers.

* * *

Ichigo starred at the three people standing before him, aware that more was being discussed between them, then just their status. He looked back at Yamamoto, the old man just stood there with his eyes closed, stroking his beard, "Captain-Commander," Ichigo said, causing everyone to turn and look, "Will you hear me."

Yamamoto turned in Ichigo's direction his eyes still shut tight, "What is it you have to say."

"I am… I want to be a shinigami…" Ichigo said quietly. Kuukaku turned to look at Ichigo a strange look on her face, "However I can not stay right now," Ichigo said his amber eyes set with inner strength. "There are things that I must find out." Ichigo paused and mustered up his courage, "And there are also things about the Gotei 13 that I cannot abide by," he finished hoping his voice didn't sound nearly as shaky as he thought it did.

Yamamoto was shocked at Ichigo's last statement, "What do you know of this?"

"Not much," Ichigo answered, "But the betrayal of my father, Urahara, and the Vizords speak volumes to me," Ichigo said surprised at his own boldness.

"Do not speak of things you know nothing of," Toushirou said coolly.

"I know enough," Ichigo said turning to look at the young captain. "And what is to happen to me?" Ichigo said as he turned to look at everyone in attendance, "The running theme of Soul Society seems to be that only banishment or death is given as a reward for those who fall in the line of duty."

"Enough!" Yamamoto shouted, the shear force of his voice causing Ichigo to stagger backwards, "You cannot be allowed to disturb the peace of…."

"There is NO PEACE," Ichigo shouted back, can't you see that," Ichigo said as he tried to move forward, "Aizen, grew in power because he knew, HE KNEW the leadership would rather ignore things than settle them. He knew he could work in secret because no one was willing to dig to find the answers. Will you wait, will you wait tell someone like Aizen rises again?"

Yamamoto opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo. The spiritual pressure from Yamamoto's stare almost caused Ichigo to collapse on the ground, but Ichigo refused to buckle, refused to yield, "What do you know of our laws, our ways, Kurosaki? What do you know of the secrets kept for the protection of many? Yes, some have suffered unjustly I admit, but the safety of a few cannot justify the risk of many." Yamamoto's body seemed to glow with power, "I say again either submit to our laws or face the consequences."

Ichigo felt the mask beginning to form on his face. He had to use every ounce of willpower to keep it at bay as he struggled to remain standing under Yamamoto's stare, "Then I'm sorry old man," Ichigo said gripping Zangetsu tightly, "I will not submit to your laws."

Yamamoto closed his eyes and sighed. His zanpaktou flared back to life, its fire singeing Ichigo's skin. Yamamoto moved to strike but his blade was blocked by a short, pure black zanpaktou. Yoruichi smiled at Yamamoto her zanpaktou glowing under the heat, "With Chamber 46 destroyed, the Gotei 13 falls under the direct control of the 4 noble families," she said with a smile, "And as head of one of those families I grant Kurosaki a reprieve."

Yamamoto starred at the woman who blocked his sword. Her crocked smile always so confident always so mischievous, he couldn't help but feel somewhat proud at the woman who stood before him. "Shibouin, you do not have the authority to make a judgment like that." Yamamoto said in a calm voice, "Your status in the Court of Pure Souls at best is highly debatable, and why your house has not removed you from your position, your position within the 13 protective squads has been."

"True," Yoruichi said with a smile, "And yet I still say Ichigo and Karin Shiba are under the protection of the Shibouin house."

Yamamoto closed his eyes once again and withdrew his zanpaktou, "Will you continue to be a source of unrest, Yoruichi."

"I have a proposal," Yoruichi said ignoring Yamamoto's last statement.

Yamamoto stroked his beard pondering what Yoruichi could be thinking. "You have a delusion of grander, Yoruichi," Byakuya said as he moved to stand behind Yamamoto, his zanpaktou at the ready.

Karin had stood back up from the ground and moved to stand behind Ichigo, her enormous zanpaktou tightly gripped in her hands, "Ichi, what's going to happen?"

Ichigo didn't answer his sister, because honestly he didn't know. His hand absent mindedly moved toward the small charm his father gave him, _If you ever need me, truly need me break it,_ Ichigo remembered his Isshin's words, Ichigo was about to break it, but decided against it when he saw Kuukaku starring at him. "Just stay close to me, Karin."

Rukia stirred in Ichigo's arms. Slowly she opened her eyes and froze, _no he's still here,_ she thought with fright before she noticed the bright orange hair of Ichigo. Rukia relaxed when she realized who was holding her, and then she tensed when the situation came crashing back to her, "Ichigo let me go." Rukia said.

Ichigo looked at her, "Are you well enough to stand?"

"Don't be an Idiot, drop me."

"Fine," Ichigo said a bit irritated. THUD, Rukia hit the ground hard.

"What the hell, ICHIGO!" Rukia blurted out.

"You said drop you, so I dropped you," Ichigo smiled.

"You idiot," Rukia shouted as she glared at Ichigo. Both of her and Ichigo glared at each other momentarily forgetting their surroundings, "You pompous stupid, boy."

"Big words coming from a pint sized midget," Ichigo shot back.

* * *

Byakuya starred in shock at the orange haired boy who dared speak to a Kuchiki. Ichigo had no fear of his surroundings as he continued his pointless conversation with Rukia, _the boys very life is at stake and he is more engaged with Rukia,_ As hard as Byakuya tried he still could not figure out this brash young man.

"I proposed a compromise," Yoruichi continued to Yamamoto. "Give Ichigo sometime off, consider this personal leave."

Yamamoto stroked his beard, "Unacceptable, we both know what he will be seeking, and the dangers involved in such a hunt. I cannot allow one as powerful as he too…"

"That is why I propose you send someone who is a member of the 13 protective squads and a member of one of the 4 noble families with him."

Byakuya immediately stepped out from behind Yamamoto, "I accept this mission," he said bowing low.

"No, little Byakuya, not you," Yoruichi said smiling, "You're a captain and have far too much responsibilities here."

Byakuya glared at Yoruichi knowing the only other member she could be thinking of, "She is not goin……."

"I propose Kuchiki Rukia," Yoruichi said to Yamamoto as she winked at Byakuya.

Yamamoto pondered this last suggestion from Yoruichi, "I mean think of it, she is loyal to the Gotei 13, she is highly efficient in her abilities, and her connection to Ichigo is well, it's quite obvious."

Yamamoto nodded his head, "Very well, the young Kuchiki will accompany Ichigo, under the understanding that when this is finally finished Ichigo will finally…"

"He will finally nothing, his decision will remain his own," Kuukaku butted in, "If he is not allowed than Clan Shiba will formally declare open war against the protective squads." She said smiling at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto starred at Kuukaku, "Will you be willing to go that far for one man?"

"The question is would you be willing to go that far for your old ideas."

The two starred at each other for a long while, before Yamamoto shook his head, "Ichigo will submit to our laws or he will be judged."

Kuukaku opened her mouth to say something when Ichigo cut her off, "If I will be allowed to do this, than I swear that I will officially come under the laws of the 13." He said starring at Yamamoto with Rukia standing beside him.

Yamamoto stroked his beard, "Very well, I will allow it." He said and then vanished.

* * *

One by one everyone each captain left the barren cliff top, tell only Byakuya and Toshiro remaind. Byakuya starred at Rukia, "Nii-sama," Rukia whispered.

"The order has been given, do as you see fit," Byakuya said as he turned and left. Rukia put her head down slightly when she noticed two brown traveling cloaks at her feet. She smiled.

"What will you do Karin," Toshiro asked, ignoring the glare Ichigo was giving him.

"I don't know," Karin said as she looked to her brother.

"She will attend the academy under the supervision of myself." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo opened his mouth to argue, but Kuukaku cut him off, "The dangers at hand will be real, she will train here."

Karin grabbed Ichigo's hand. Ichigo looked down at his sister and smiled, "I will not have her become some pawn, for them."

"Of course she won't," Kuukaku said, "She will train at the academy but she will stay with her family, the Shiba Clan.

"She also will be accepted within the 10th squad compound," Toshiro said in a monotone voice.

Ichigo glared at him, "What is your inters…" But he was cut off when a tare opened up in the sky and a yellow beam of light encompassed him and Rukia.

* * *

** _I hope you guys liked it please R&R. Updates to Fustration coming soon as well_**


	8. Chapter 8: Evolution or Origin

**_SORRY, I KNOW ITS BEEN A REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY LONG TIME, BUT DON'T BLAME ME BLAME SQUARE ENIX FOR MAKING SUCH A KICK BUTT GAME LIKE STAR OCEAN, IF YOU HAVN'T PLAYED IT PLEASE DO, IT IS BAD A. ANYWAY I DON'T OWN BLEACH NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT. : (_**

JOURNEY:

Evolution or Origin

_The light is called Negashion Menos use it when they are saving one of their own. Once the light engulfs them it's over. Inside that light is its own impenetrable completely solitary world._

_That's what the old man said,_ Ichigo thought to himself as he felt the ground give way and he slowly left up into the sky.

"Ichigo what's happening," Rukia shouted as she stared at the ground rising below her feet.

"I don't know," Ichigo whispered, "But somehow we have been sucked in by a Negashion,"

"Who," Rukia asked as she made eye contact with her brother below, "Nii-sama…."

Ichigo starred at the stoic captain. Amber eyes locked with gray, an oath was given as well as a threat, _bring my sister back alive,_ Ichigo got the message, he nodded his head and then starred at the black rip above his head, _Zangetsu please lend me your strength._

_Stupid boy…. Be ready to take it when you need it_

Rukia starred at Ichigo a sense of calm appearing on his face as he starred up into the gate that would take them into Hueco Mundo, and she had to suppress a shudder that went through her as she thought, _he looks like he's going back home._

Ichigo felt the stir within him, a sensation that usually was followed by HIS voice taunting him, telling him to let him take over, but it was gone now. Ichigo had won the right to rule his body and soul, he had finally merged with his hollow half and now there was only his voice screaming in his head. Ichigo couldn't deny the fact that part of him felt exhilarated, excited like a child seeing his parents come back after a long separation. The void called to him, power coursed through him as his eyes turned a golden black.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered.

Ichigo turned to look at her and she gasp. His amber eyes gone replaced by those eyes of a hollow, "Don't worry, Rukia I'm still in control, it's only me in here now." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Rukia nodded as the light disappeared and they were thrust into the darkness of the void. _Welcome Rukia, welcome to the land of the hollows_. A voice spoke into her head, but it echoed in her ears, _in here you will find the answers you are looking for, but be careful to insure you truly want to find out._ She turned to look at Ichigo to see if he had heard, but he was gone. Rukia spun in panic, there was nothing, nothing around her but cold darkness. She felt fear grip her, but she fought the urge to panic, she forced herself to regain control of her emotions. The darkness moved as if it were alive, it seemed to mock her, hunt her, Rukia could feel as if it wanted her. She was losing control, her heart was beating 10 times its normal rate, she couldn't think, couldn't control this fear, and then strong hands wrapped around her, gripping her in a strong yet gentle embrace.

"I got you Rukia," Ichigo's voice in her ears, the fear instantly vanishing, like the darkness when light is near.

"Where are we," She asked trying desperately to control the shaking in her voice.

"As far as I can tell, Hueco Mundo," Ichigo said as he looked around the barren waste land. He placed Rukia gently back down and they both took in their surroundings, sand, sand, and more sand was all they could see in every direction.

"Where is the one who brought us here?" Rukia asked her hand instinctively moving to Sode no Shirayuki.

"Don't know, but we have to find some kind of shelter," Ichigo said as he set off towards what appeared to be a forest in the distance, "I'll try and contact Nel or Grimm Jow, once we settle down." He said as he used a flash step to quickly cover ground.

"How," Rukia asked in shock.

"Oh ah, Nel kinda," Ichigo stalled his face turning a bit red.

"Nel what," Rukia said an icy chill creeping in her voice.

"It's nothing really, I mean she's a chi, a child," Ichigo said as he tried to increase his speed.

"A child," The ice was gone from her voice, replaced by a heat of rage, "She is not…"

"Oh, look we're here," Ichigo cut off as he quickly started cutting down branches and making a fire.

Rukia glared at Ichigo, as Ichigo starred at the wood he collected trying desperately to have it shield him with his mind. "I have some food," Ichigo said not looking up.

"She is not a child, she was the 3rd Espada," Rukia said her gaze not leaving him.

"Well, it's not like she can keep that form for long," Ichigo said trying to match her gaze with a scowl of his own.

Rukia's eyebrow began to twitch, and Ichigo finally sighed in defeat, "look it's nothing really," he said as he withdrew a bright pink phone with hearts and flowers on it, "She just, she just said she would miss me and wanted away to keep in contact, you know just to talk."

"And was she a child when she said that I-t-s-y-g-o," Rukia said pausing at every syllable in the hollows name for him.

"Look this is not open for discussion," Ichigo shouted trying to sound like he was unafraid, but it didn't work and Rukia just kept glaring at him. "No, she wasn't. But it's nothing, come on she's just a friend."

Rukia rolled her eyes at that remark, "And Orihime never was in love with you either."

"She was in love with me," Ichigo said trying to laugh, but was stopped by the glare from Rukia, "Look I'm in love with you and that's all there is to it," Ichigo said as he stood up pointing his figure at Rukia.

"Well I love you too," Rukia shouted back.

"Well fine," Ichigo said and then fell silent as he realized that was the first time he or Rukia had ever said anything like that to each other.

"Well, fine," Rukia said as she sat down again, "Just as long as you remember." She said with a huff.

Ichigo smiled, "So can I call..." Ichigo paused as Rukia looked at him, "Grimm Jow, can I call Grimm Jow."

"Do as you please strawberry," Rukia said with a smirk.

Ichigo opened the phone and dialed the number. It rang twice, "What the hell do you want," a gruff yet feminine voice came on the other line.

Ichigo was shocked at first, "Ah, this is Kurosaki Ichigo…"

"The Kurosaki family has died, I don't know them anymore," CLICK.

Ichigo starred at the phone, "What happened?" Rukia asked.

"Someone just…" Ichigo's face turned red with anger and dialed the number again, it rang.

"What the hell do you want," the same woman's voice came out again.

"This is Ichigo from the clan Shiba," he said with venom in his voice, "Who the hell is this?"

"This is Halibel," the voice said with equal menus, "What do you want Ichigo."

Ichigo almost chocked from shock, "Oh, sorry Halibel I thought I was calling Grimm Jow."

"You did you woke me up,"

"Oh, is he around," Ichigo continued.

"Yes, he is right beside me, we were sleeping."

Ichigo's face turned bright red again. He felt like he had just walked in on… no he couldn't even think about that, "Oh sorry, I ah, can I talk to him please."

"Grimm Jow does not like to wake up after he has finished mating."

This time Ichigo really did choke, "WHAT THE HELL DO I NEED TO NO THAT FOR!" Ichigo shouted at the line as Rukia giggled softly to herself.

"It is a normal function of life, Ichigo. I'd assume you have already mated with your love?" Ichigo was to stunned for words and the look on Rukia's face showed that she felt the same way.

"That, that is none of your damn business," he and Rukia shouted back at the phone.

"Hmm, Yoruichi did say you were somewhat of a child when it came to things like that. She mentioned that you almost fainted when you say her naked…."

Ichigo quickly shut off the speaker phone and turned away from Rukia's shocked face, "I, I did not." Ichigo quickly said.

"When did you see, Yoruichi naked," Rukia said as she moved closer to Ichigo her hand slowly moving to the hilt of her zanpaktou.

"In, in Soul Society at her secret house, I was laying in bed and talking to her…" Ichigo immediately realized the error of his explanation, "No, no," he said as he backed away from her, "It was when I went to save you and I got hurt she had to, she had to carry me away and well she doesn't wear clothes in cat form," he said as he fell over a log and onto his back, "So a, so when she…" Rukia glared at him.

"How many more women have you seen without their clothes," Rukia said as she slightly unsheathed Sode no Shirayuki.'

"None, none I swear," Ichigo said his hands up in the air, "I'm not a perverted guy like that."

"If you are just going to argue, I will be going back to sleep," Halibel said.

"No, wait, wait," Ichigo shouted at the phone, "I need help. We're lost in Hueco Mundo…"

There was silence on the other line, and then Ichigo heard some soft rustling and then an angry snor, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT YOU STUPID ORANGE HAIRED FREEK," Grimm Jow shouted from the other line, "YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR CALLING ME!"

_

* * *

_

After the 100th time of Ichigo explaining what had happen to the entire Vizard, Grimm Jow, Halibel, and Nel (along with Pesche and DondoChakka which accounted for him having to go over the story again and again) Grimm Jow finally spoke, "And so, what the hell do you want,"

"I want directions," Ichigo shouted.

"Your ass is about 4' under your head," Grimm Jow yelled back.

"I need to find Los Noches. I need to find Gin." Ichigo said.

There was a pause and then Shinji spoke, "Why,"

"I need to find out about, about my hollow and the Demon Blade, _Pinyin Si_._"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh, Ichigo you'll be the death of me," Shinji yawned back, "Grimm Jow I'm going to disconnect my line you should too,"

"WHAT, WAIT," Ichigo shouted.

One by one everyone hung up the phone, disconnecting the party line conversation. Ichigo scratched his head, "I don't hear a dial tone," Ichigo said scratching his head.

PACK, a slipper slapped Ichigo across the face, "That's because I'm still on the line, DICKHEAD" Ichigo turned to see Hiyori glaring at him, her phone still to her ear..

_

* * *

_

Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little afraid as he starred at Rukia and Hiyori whispering to each other and every second one of the women would glare at him. "What!" Ichigo finally shouted at the two women.

"Why have you been looking at other women naked and not Rukia?" Hiyori shouted at Ichigo.

"I would look at Rukia but she doesn't let me," Ichigo shouted back.

PACK, PACK two slippers hit Ichigo in the face, causing his cheeks to burn red with pain, "DICKHEAD," the two women screamed at the same time.

"Wait, wait it's not like that," Ichigo stammered.

"And, and he has other women's numbers on his phone, women who have feelings for him," Rukia sobbed in her fake school girl's voice.

All though Ichigo knew that Hiyori knew Rukia was playing up her anger and hurt, Ichigo also knew Hiyori didn't need much to deal out punishment to Ichigo, "What!" Hiyori shouted as her right foot connected with his head, "You, you perv!"

"I'm not a PERV…." PACK, SMACK, POW, AHHHHHHH, Hiyori unleashed a swarm of slipper based attacks on Ichigo's face. When she was finally finished the imprint of Hiyori's slipper could be seen on every inch of the young shinigamis face.

"Now that, that's done, Rukia why are you guys here?" Hiyori said as she sat down and started digging her ear.

"I don't quite know?" Rukia admitted causing Hiyori to glare at Ichigo.

"Wait, wait it's not like I just came here," Ichigo screamed in protest attempting to stop another onslaught of slipper slaps, "A, a Negashion just kinda sucked us up."

"Who sent it," Hiyori asked a bit concerned.

"We don't know," Rukia chimed in, "There was no one waiting for us…"

Hiyori was about to speak when she noticed Ichigo eyes, golden black, "Ichigo what's up with your eyes?"

"I don't know," he admitted, "They just turned pretty much right after the Negashion took hold of me. Why?"

SMACK, a slipper to Ichigo's face, "Dickhead I didn't say you could ask questions," Hiyori said, "Why are you here."

"I already told you," Ichigo shouted.

"But why," Hiyori countered, "Why do you need to know?"

"Something Aizen told me," Ichigo said as he scratched his head. The three of them sat in silence after that, lessening to the crackling wood in the fire.

"Fine, DICKHEAD," Hiyori said with a yawn. "Tomorrow we start searching on where to search." She said as she very unceremoniously scratched her butt, "I'm going to sleep."

Ichigo yawned, "Should one of us keep watch,"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Hiyori said as she curled up, "our hollow reiatsu should be enough to keep anyone away." And with that she fell asleep. Ichigo starred at her and then his eyes fell as well, leaving Rukia to her thoughts. What Aizen said, her mind drifted back in time.

Aizen was dragging her by the reiatsu sealer around her neck and speaking to Ichigo:

_Did you know there are four ways for a shinigami to fight, Zanjutus, Hakudo, Hohou, Kidou those are the four ways to fight. However all of those have a limit to their strength. Whichever one you master your shinigami soul's strength will hit a wall. That's where the growth stops. In other words, that is the Shinigami's limit. Then isn't there away to break through it and surpass all of the limits to your abilities?_

_There is._

_There is just one way._

_That is…_

_The transformation of a Shinigami into a Hollow, a hybrid…._

_The only way to break the barrier that separates the two is the Hougyoku…._

Rukia's eyes shot open and she starred at Ichigo, _the only way to create a hybrid is the Hougyoku,_ the thought bounced around in her mind, until she realized why, _Ichigo was never affected by the Hougyoku,_

_**A shinigami into a hollow**_

_**Break down the walls that separates the two…**_

_Ichigo was born…_

_**Break down the walls that separates the two..**_

_Ichigo was born a hybrid.._

_**The walls that separates the two,**_ The words played around in her mind, picking and poking at her as she starred at Ichigo, _Ichigo what are you……_

_**Is he the evolution of your race, or is he the origin of the two?**_ The voice that spoke to Rukia in the void, echoed again within her mind, "The origin of the two," Rukia said to herself.

"Huh, Rukia did you say something," Ichigo said sleepily.

"No, go back to sleep,"

"Fine, come here," he said as he pulled Rukia into him, "I love you," he said as he drifted off to sleep.

But Rukia's mind was frozen, _A hybrid, the Hougyoku the only way, but he was born a hybrid…. _Kaien's words echoed in Rukia's mind, "Don't worry Rukia I will defiantly win," _He was so confident when facing that hollow, _Rukia thought, _He had that look, like he knew. _She felt Ichigo's breath on her neck as he slept, _Shiba, clan Shiba Kaien, Kuukaku, Isshin none of them were shocked, Isshin passed the hollow…. A hybrid._

Rukia pulled Ichigo's arms closer to her as she heard cold laughter echo through her mind. _The evolution or the origin…. _

_

* * *

**OK I PROMISE I'LL TRY AND GET THE NEXT UPDATE QUICKLY, BUT I LOVE THAT GAME, ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND HEY HIORYIA CAN GO ANYWARE SHE WANTS TOO YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_


	9. Chapter 9: Questions in the Wind

_**I do not own BLEACH or HELLSING : (**_

_**I know its been awhile. But hey you know there was Star Ocean, I was on vacation, and oh ya I have writers block, even now, this very second as you are reading this, I have writers weird huh. Please forgive me and be patient with me as I ride out this horrible writers block. PLEASE. Anyway way off topic Ichigo and Rukia will happen just watch the ending song of the new anime. THERE HOLDING HANDS, HOLDING HANDS YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**_

JOURNEY

Questions in the Wind

_The Hougyoku can break down the walls between shinigami and hallow…._

_Ichigo was never touched by the Hougyoku…._

_What was that thing he said to Ishida long ago…._

"_Maybe my reiatsu is always on full blast…"_

_What did Aizen say that time, "Your shinigami reiatsu will eventually hit a wall…."_

"_Isn't there a way to break that wall that limit…. A shinigami into a hollow…"_

_Ichigo a shinigami and a hollow…._

_A shinigami and a hollow/ A hollow and a shinigami…._

_What is Ichigo…._

_What is Ichigo…._

_What is Ichigo…._

"And I say it shouldn't matter, DICKHEAD," Hiyori shouted caused Rukia to burst from her sleep, her dream, her questions still fresh in her mind.

"I need to know?" Ichigo's voice rang out through the deserted forest, "Did you get another zanpaktou?" Ichigo asked his voice strained with rage, "No, none of you did, and yet I did, the demon blade was in my hand, Pinyin Si it was called Pinyin Si…" Ichigo trailed off. (Authors' note Pinyin Si from After the Fall 2, you really should read it)

"So you got a new zanpaktou, why should you care," Hiyori yelled back.

"Where is it now?" Ichigo said spinning to face the small woman, "Where the hell did it go? If that, if that hollow in me, was actually me, some manifestation of my blood line, I should have had it. It should have been left with me."

Hiyori resisted the urge to beat Ichigo with her slipper, "Why does it matter?"

"Kuukaku said it was her father's zanpaktou (Author's note: this line is from After The Fall 2 if you haven't read it you really should)…" Ichigo went on ignoring Hiyori, "If that's true, or if that is the zanpaktou of my hollow side then, then maybe…"

"What," Hiyori said her curiosity peaked.

"When I battled Ulquiorra…When an Arrancar gains a zanpaktou, there whole body changes… Ulquiorra said, he said he was the only one who reached the second phase of that change, like his, like his banki…" Ichigo trailed off. "What if, what if I have a different level in my hollow form… What if I can change my body as well…"

"What?" Hiyori shouted, "That's impossible…"

"No, no it's not, I fought a shinigami once who had done it…Baishin was his name…"

Hiyori looked at Ichigo, "You're doing this to get more power?"

"No," Ichigo shouted.

"Then why?" Hiyori asked.

"I.. I… I need to know what I am…."

Rukia who had been pretending to still be asleep, opened her eyes at what Ichigo had just said, _what I am…_ it echoed in her mind. "She's awake," Hiyori said to Ichigo pointing at the raven haired shinigami on the ground.

"Spying on us…." Ichigo asked in an amused voice.

"No, it's just you're so damn loud you woke me up," Rukia said in the most dignified voice she could muster.

"Ya, well we gotta get moving," Hiyori said walking away.

"There's a stream down the path," Ichigo said pointing the way to Rukia, "You can wash up before we go.

Rukia nodded and began to move, "A bath would be good," Rukia yawned.

"Want company?" SMACK Ichigo stared at Rukia as she walked away a red imprint of her hand on his face.

_

* * *

_

Hueco Mundo Unknown Forest

Rukia walked down the path alone, Ichigo's request still leaving a lingering irritation in her mind, "Need company?" Rukia asked herself, "Maybe if he didn't keep the phone numbers of women who are in love with him. I mean I put up with Inoue and Yoruichi's constant flirting, but Nel, Nel is a…." her voice trailed off. _Nel's like him… _The thought again striking her mind, _that's why I'm here, right? To find out what he is…. NO I'M HERE BECAUSE I LOVE HIM, I'M HERE TO HELP HIM…. HELP HIM…._ Rukia stopped walking down the path, her eyes staring at nothing, _What is Ichigo, "What I am," never touched by the Hougyoku…._ No matter what she did her mind would not let that question go.

So deep in thought was Rukia that she failed to notice the trees slowly being swallowed by darkness. Her mind was so wrapped around that one thought that she failed to feel the world around her change. The ground shifted, the darkness moved, it owned everything, including her.

"Pathetic," A voice rang out in the darkness. Rukia stepped back startled at the voice. Her eyes opened in panic when she realized the darkness around her, "Pathetic, weak, is this the will of the famed shinigami's?" The voice mocked.

Rukia drew her zanpaktou, its razor sharp blade sparkling even in the darkness, "Show yourself," Rukia whispered.

"Oh, show myself? But I'm right in front of you. I have been for quite some time now." The voice echoed back from the darkness.

"Sode no Shirayuki…"

"First dance." The voice finished for Rukia. Rukia stared in shock as her zanpaktou remained dormant in her hand, "I had hoped for more." The voice laughed.

"Show yourself," Rukia said again, anger creeping in her voice.

"No," the voice echoed back, "You must look."

Rukia stood there eyeing the darkness. It moved as if alive, and yet there was something…. a wall. Rukia stared at it, and slowly the darkness began to fade. Rukia's eyes widen when she realized she was in a room, a dungeon made of concrete. She looked around, a feeling of familiarity setting in, "I've been here before," she whispered.

"Oh, I highly doubt that," the voice spoke back.

Rukia spun around and starred in horror and amazement at the person in front of her. It was a man, with flowing pitch black hair that was mostly covered with a giant red hat. He wore a long blood red cloak, as he sat on a beautiful oak chair. His hands wore gloves of pure white that held a crystal glass filled with a thick red liquid. His pale face was mostly covered by his hair, but she could see orange red sunglasses covering his eyes. He smiled and Rukia gasped when she saw two blood soaked fangs, "Alucard…" Rukia gasped.

"Good evening Kuchiki Rukia, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance…" Alucard said with a blood soaked laugh.

_

* * *

_

Hueco Mundo Unknown Forest

The three men stood in the shadows staring at the orange haired man, "Is that the one?" the man with the shimmering silver hair asked.

"It sure does look like him," the one with midnight hair responded.

"It's not him, it's his nephew," the man with hair the color of gold whispered.

"His nephew…. Interesting very interesting. I've really missed the Shiba clan." The three men laughed.

Ichigo swung around from where he was standing, Zangetsu instantly in his hands, "What is it," Hiyori asked her zanpaktou drawn as well.

"I thought, I thought I heard someone… someone laughing," Ichigo answered back.

Hiyori scanned the woods, but saw nothing. Irritated she sheathed her weapon, "It's just the trees, even they find your hair stupid, Dickhead."

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled. "I'm telling you I heard something."

"Ya, ya just stay here and wait for your lover," Hiyori said walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ichigo yelled.

"To get food Dickhead!" With that Hiyori walked away. When she was sure Ichigo couldn't see her she withdrew the phone Urahara had given her. Quickly dialing a number she waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello," Urahara's voice sang out.

"Stop sounding so happy all the time," Hiyori shout back.

"Hiyori how are you?" Urahara asked still in a joyous voice.

"I think we may have a problem, I think _they_ may have been here." Hiyori said.

There was silence on the other end and then Urahara spoke in a serious voice, "Keep him searching for Aizen and Gin… we have our own situation over here and if I don't fix it Ichigo may really kill me."

"What is it, and I thought Aizen was dead," Hiyori yelled back at the phone.

"Aizen dead," Urahara whispered, "Remember this Complete Hypnosis, is his ability…"

_

* * *

_

Soul Society 10

_th__ Division Headquarters_

"Rangiku get Shiba Kuukaku here NOW!" Captain Hitsugaya Toushirou shouted. Rangiku bowed and then darted away.

A sudden burst of reiatsu entered the room, Toushirou drew his zanpaktou, "I am not your enemy," Yoruichi said as she darted past him, "Where is she," she asked as she drew her onyx zanpaktou.

"In my quarters, none know right now." Toushirou said as he followed.

"Hopefully we can contain…." Yoruichi's voice froze in her throat as she rounded the corner and stared in horror at Karin her face covered in a mask.

"Heeeheeeeee, that's what I love about families…. So many chances." The hollow laughed.

_**

* * *

**_

Did you guys catch the reference to Bleach First Movie? Ya, baby pulling old school out. Anyway sorry for the wait hope to get another chapter out soon, (I really am) Oh and for the fans of Frustration I put another chapter out yesterday, so if you haven't read it please do. Oh ya and like with all my stories, RR PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE love ya


End file.
